Their F I N A L words
by facades and stars
Summary: Organization XIII; - and they went out with a scream.
1. Roxas

ok this is just some Organization XIII one-shots nothin' special but there kinda cool especially the Demyx part because I added something sad. Okay Disclamer time!

**Sora:** xosora'sgurlox does not own me or any other Square-enix or Disney character, world, or item! Or this song!

* * *

Roxas

_"When I'm gone just carry on"_

Roxas looked away from the person he didn't recognize. Was he a long lost-friend? Why was he so familiar? Was he family? No. Roxas didn't look like him. Distant cousin?

Roxas couldn't remeber what he forgot. Or could he?

Roxas kept having so many flashbacks of things he didn't recognize or remeber. He was soo happy with his new life in Twilight Town. Everything was just the way he planned. Fun. Hanging around with his friends. Life was great.

__

"Don't mourn rejoice"

He looked back at the red-haired enigma. Which created a flashback.

Flashback

Roxas saw himself in a black hooded cloak and he was walking down a dark road. When he passed by the someone, no the _nobody, _it began to talk. No yell. He was angry.

"Your minds made up?" the enigma asked.

Roxas saw himself turn to the enigma.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas saw himself say.

Keyblade? Why does that ring a bell?

The Enigma looked so sad. Why?

"You can't turn on the organization!You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" He was worried? Why? Why would he be worried?

"No one would miss me." Roxas said sadly

But he left before he heard the enigma's words

"Thats not true! I would..." He wispered sadly.

End flashback

"Why? Why would he miss _me?"_ Roxas thought. He looked at the _Nobody_ and remebered _everything._ It was like he just woke up from a nightmare and found the only person he could truly trust. His friend. But the nightmare wouldn't end now. Not yet. And Roxas knew it.

"everytime you hear the sound of my voice"

"Axel" Roxas said

Axel looked as if he would cry of happiness and sadness.

"To loose your only friend is worse than anything else" Axel said sadly. "The Roxas I know is long gone."

Roxas looked away and then back. But Axel was gone.

"I'm sorry..." Roxas said to the emptyness. Roxas didn't realize Axel was still listening

And then walked away back to see his friends. But the nightmare didn't end there. Roxas never got to see his friends one last time. It was too late. Hayner, Pence, Olette. The holograms he had once called friends were gone. Gone into the empty winds. Forever.

__

"Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling"

Maybe he would find Axel agian. Meybe Axel would forgive him. Nah life isn't that easy now is it? Roxas went and found Sora. Roxas woke him up.

"Sora...you're lucky." He paused "Looks like my summer vacation...is over."

* * *

Some time passed and Roxas never saw his friends agian. Never saw anyone agian. Maybe Namine from time to time. But that was it. One day he found himself at the old mansion. He laughed when he saw the picture of him and Axel. 

"Funny?" Namine said.

Roxas looked. "Nah it's just...I feel like I don't even know myself anymore." Roxas looked away. "I think I"m running away from the question I wanna ask. What's going to happen to me now?"

Namine was going to answer but she was taken by DIZ. "A nobody like yourself shall fade back to darkness" He said. But Namine broke free.

"Roxas you won't disappear you'll become whole!" Namine yelled

Roxas didn't understand.

who could ever understand the life of a nobody?

_"And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back..."_

_

* * *

_

Some time later Roxas found Namine agian but now it was just too late. There was Sora and Kairi. It was time for Roxas to become complete.

"Look sharp!" he said to Sora. Trying to look happy. But he couldn't _feel._

Sora looked over.

"Roxas, I met someone named Axel. He said you're forgivien and you were his best friend."

Roxas began to cry then disappeared. Namine soon disappeared after that.

Riku came over.

"Don't worry your all still you" He said

And they all walked away and you know the rest. The fight with Xemnas and the destruction of Organization XIII.

Who knows what happened to Roxas, and the rest.

Maybe they became whole? Yea. They did didn't They.

And they all met up in the next life.

So lets leave it at that because there's nothing more to say.

Just that he lived a lie...In an empty world...Fake friends...Fake memories...And his true friend was looking for him...But by the time he remembered...It was just too late.

Too late...

_"So when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn rejoice_

_Everytime you hear the sound of my voice"_

* * *

Wow that turned out different than I expected! Okay 12 more to go! 

heyy see that button down there? Ya the one thatsays review. Click it!

**Song:**

When I'm gone

**Artist**

Eminem


	2. Larxene

Okay now time for number 12 of the organization...the savage nymph, larxene ha-ha

Yep I had sugar. Okay disclaimer time!

**Riku**: xosora'sgurlox does not own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime, manga or anything that's on T.V. or this song.

* * *

Larxene

_"Please, please forgive me" _

She looked up from the book.

"Well look who's here." She said.

"Shut it." Axel replied.

"Somebody's _really happy _today." Larxene said sarcastically.

"I hate this damn organization. Because of it I just lost my only friend!" Axel yelled.

"DIZ took him didn't he?" Larxene said.

Axel frowned "Ya."

_"But I won't be home again" _

"Now shut it before they hear you down here. You're a traitor remember? If Saix finds you it won't be pretty." Larxene said.

"Wow the Apathetic Princess is worried." Axel teased.

Larxene sighed. "Well we are all family so aren't I supposed to be worried?" The organization had been together so long they started to act like a big family.

Axel sat next her. "Ya so why would he hurt me?"

Larxene smiled. "Good point. The first thing I'm going to do when I get my heart back is find my memory." It had just popped into her mind to say that.

"And I'll help." Axel said happily.

_"Maybe someday you'll look up" _

Larxene looked puzzled. "It's funny. We all act like we have hearts. We smile. Laugh. Feel emotions. And even Zexion smiles from time to time."

Axel laughed. "Ya if Demyx isn't pullin a prank on him. Or playin that damn sitar."

"Ya but..hmm..I just feel weird. Today I've been getting these like flashbacks but I have no idea of what they are." Larxene said.

"Maybe those are part of you're memories!" Axel said.

"Ya. But you know...we never heard about anyone else's past like Saix or Demyx." Larxene said picking the book back up.

_"And barely conscious you'll say to no one" _

She laughed, but it didn't sound like happiness. Instead it sounded like sadness.

"You're sad. Why?" Axel asked.

Larxene put down the book. "I don't know...I...I just feel like something's missing."

_"Isn't someone missing?" _

Axel looked at her. She put down the book, and left. She walked out into the courtyard next to the graveyard. Axel took a look inside the book and on the front page it read.

_For Arlene, _

_Love Daddy _

Axel looked confused "Arlene?" He flipped a few pages. "She's been reading this ever since she got here. But she's only halfway done. How long is this book?" Axel asked himself. He flipped to the back of the book.

Empty.

There was nothing there. It was blank.

"The Hell?" He went a little towards the front of the book.

Nothing.

Just blank. He went to the very last page.

_And then it hit her, she was never really missing. Her family was always with her. She just forgot where to look..._

"She forgot where to look?" Axel said. He sighed and walked towards the living room.

_"You won't cry for my absence I know" _

"Sheesh I almost forgot there was a graveyard here." She looked up. "But that's not the only thing I've forgotten." She looked at one of the tombstones. The girls name was Arlene.

"Lost but not forgotten." It read.

_"You forgot me long ago" _

"Ya right." Larxene said. She tried to read the rest but it wasn't clear enough. When she put a hand on the stone it caused a flashback.

**Flashback **

"Daddy, Daddy look!" The little girl yelled. She had long blonde hair that reached her back.

The older man looked up. It must have been her father. "Yes Arlene?"..._Arlene?_

"I found a photo book of me, you, and mommy!" This 'Arlene' looked excited but kind of sad too.

"Oh." The father said.

"Arlene listen, It's been a while since, mommy passed on and I've been working. Maybe we could look at it some other time." he said

Arlene looked sad but smiled. "OKAY!" she yelled. "Heyy whatcha doin' daddy?" Arlene asked

"Ohh I'm writing another book. It's for you." He said. The father had been a famous author. Arlene's eyes had lit up in excitement (excuse the pun..._electricity light. "Her eyes lit up.")_

"What's it about!" Arlene yelled.

The father looked at her. Then he sighed "I'll tell you when you're older then you may understand."

Arlene was confused, and then went downstairs to put the album away. "Were not gonna read this for a while." She said.

**End flashback **

_"Am I that unimportant?" _

Larxene let go of the stone. She was confused. Too confused.

She looked down at the ground near the tombstone and there was an album exactly like the one in the dreams.

"It wouldn't hurt to look right?" she asked herself. But when she opened it up...it all came back. But to fast. All the pictures were of her true self and the family. Her past everything came back. She was happy for once.

"I've gotta go tell everyone!" She yelled

Larxene ran into the building of Castle Oblivion (anyone notice that 'oblivion' means to forget?) and yelled

"I REMEBER EVERYTHING!"

But no one was there. So she ran upstairs "HELLLLOOOO!" She yelled.

Nothing.

_"Am I so insignificant?" _

Just then Sora and CO. came upstairs.

"Larxene!" he yelled

"Not now." Larxene thought. "Oh well."

"Aww do you remember her now?" larxene asked (sorry I haven't played KH:COM in a little while so I kinda forget the conversation)

"Kind of." Sora said

"You're horrible Sora. To not remeber her. Wow poor Namine."

The battle began and Larxene had lost. She sat there black blood dripping down. "Heh that figures no red blood for me 'cuz of no heart." She smiled

Sora and CO. ran to the next floor.

"LARXENE!" someone yelled

_"Isn't someone missing me?" _

It was Axel. He came running towards her.

"What happened?" He asked

"That Sora kid is a lot stronger than we thought. Oh and I remember everything. Axel my true name was Arlene." Larxene said

Axel smiled then remembered the book.

"Larxene this is the book you're father wrote for you. He knew this was going to happen so he wrote this for you." Axel said handing her the book.

"I don't want to lose you to." He said. Larxene smiled and handed him the book.

"Here." She whispered. "I guess my family was here all along. But I never really new were to look. And I guess I really was missed. That makes me happy."

Axel was crying but no tears came.

"Good-bye...Axel." she was whispering

"Larxene, you know somewhere in that sadist heart there's a little light, because I can see it right now." Axel said

Larxene laughed but this time it was a laugh filled with joy. All of a sudden the blood turned red and you could hear a heartbeat.

"See you in the next life." she said

Axel smiled. "I'll find you. Tell Roxas I said hi and I'll bring everyone with me...including Demyx."

"Good-bye, Arlene."

"Good-bye, Axel"

Those were her final words...until they met again.

And Axel held onto the book tightly.

_"Isn't someone missing me?" _

_

* * *

_

Finally! That took forever to come up with. Well really a few days.

Well here's the story behind the never ending book.

Okay I was reading a book called "The Goblin wood" which is awesome and it went on forever. It was so long so one day my friend came to me and said "You've been reading that ever since you got it, which was 3 days ago!" But Arlene's father knew about the heartless and nobodies so he wrote a book on "Larxene". And well that's all there is to it!

**Song:**

Missing

**Artists**

Evanescene


	3. Marluxia

Hey first off it's chapter 3 yay! Ok now I have to thank the reviewers. Then say the disclaimer! **Note: This is a Demyx and Marluxia _Friendship_ fan fiction!**

And this one is going to be loooonnnnggg because I was bored and couldn't think of anything for Marluxia so I decided to make this!

**Sora: **Sora'sgirl does not own any anime, video game or anything related to Kingdom Hearts! Also she never will!

**Me: **Well it's kind of sad when you say you like that...

* * *

**Ramses the damned:** I know I have to get to Axel! I can't wait! ((Gives cookie)) 

**Shimmy123: **Thank you! ((Gives cookie))

**JokesterAms: **I will make sure to check the spelling! But yeah I do feel bad for Larxene and Roxas too! ((Gives cookie))

**Minori Yamada: **I know it's sad but well the organization is just very angst in the game. ((Gives cookie))

* * *

Marluxia

_"Memories consume Like opening the wound" _

It was warm out for once. Nice. Peaceful, No one around to bother him, Marluxia liked this….until.

"MAR, MAR! WHERE ARE YOU?" Demyx screamed running through the doors to Marluxia's garden crashing into Marluxia.

"DEMYX I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! AND GET OFF ME!" Marluxia screamed.

_"I'm picking me apart again"_

"Sorry Mar but….OHH SHIT!" Was all the melodious nocturne could say because a fiery blur had knocked down the door and ran in.

"DEMYX I'LL KILL YOU!" This fiery blur was Axel.

"I'm sorry!" Demyx cried.

"What did you do now?" Marluxia asked.

_"You all assume I'm safe here in my room" _

"HE WON'T STOP SINGING OR CHEWING THAT GOD DAMN BUBBLEGUM!"

Axel screamed.

"But it's Bubble-yum." Demyx whined.

Marluxia sighed and picked up the phone. "Now it's either I call Saix down here or you apologize Demyx and Axel apologize for breaking down my door."

Axel froze. "S..Saix…..b…but he's….okay fine I'm sorry for breaking down the door."

Demyx smiled. "And I'm sorry for popping bubbles and singing!"

Marluxia put down the phone "Thank you." He said and Axel left. Demyx just sat there humming a song. When Marluxia looked over "Sheesh you are annoying."

_"Unless I try to start again"_

"Well sorrryyyy." Demyx said sarcastically.

Xigbar came out of nowhere "Heh you sound gayer than Marly. Oh hey there's a meeting down-stairs now be good boys and get down there."

_"I don't want to be the one"_

Demyx just got up (Still chewing bubblegum and humming) and went down-stairs.

"I AM NOT GAY! AND DON'T CALL ME MARLY!" Marluxia screamed running after Xigbar. But Marluxia had kind of given up on the Mar nickname. They would never stop and he knew it.

_"The battles always choose" _

Down-stairs everyone was seated except there were two empty chairs. Xemnas looked over.

"So were missing two family members." He said.

Axel held the book in his pocket tightly.

Marluxia looked kind of sad.

_"'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused"_

Demyx didn't really get what he meant by "missing".

And the rest of the organization just sat there.

"Well I'm assigning you your missions for tomorrow." Xemnas said.

"Demyx here's your assignment, Marluxia and Axel here are yours and Xigbar here is your assignment. The rest of you stay here and wait for Sora. Luxord I'm well aware of the Grim Reaper in Port Royal so you stay here." Xemnas said.

Marluxia read his. "How am I supposed to do this?" He thought.

His card read.

_Marluxia _

_Since your specialty is nature go to wonderland and get 3 of the rare water lilies from the Cheshire Cat. They are for Vexen's new potion. _

Demyx looked pale.

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for"  
_

"How am I supposed survey the underworld? I hate that place." He said.

Xemnas laughed. "Just go there and get the Olympus stone for me. Ask Hades where it is. Oh and if you run into Sora. Then do this." Xemnas threw Demyx a note. ( I love when he reads it because it's so funny.)

Demyx thought this would be easy. "KAY!" He yelled.

"Hey Mar what did you get?" He asked.

"Here." Marluxia answered.

_"Or why I have to scream" _

Demyx read the card.

"Aww you're lucky. I love water lilies. They've got something to do with my past because I swear I've seen one before. Could you get me one? Huh. Huh?" Demyx asked smiling.

"Fine but only if you promise to stop singing at 12 P.M. every night you know those rooms aren't sound resistant." Marluxia said.

"Okay! Okay!" Demyx squealed and ran off.

_"I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean"_

_

* * *

_

**Later**

Marluxia was watering the garden. (Heh that still makes me laugh typing this but Marly is an awesome member!)

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Okay it is 11:30 at night who could that be?" Marluxia asked himself.

He opened the door and saw no one there. Then he looked at the ground and saw a very sad Demyx sitting there. He sighed "What happened now?"

Demyx smiled. "Well Axel and Saix decided to team up and take away my Sitar and Music Max 5000 and my Bubble Yum and I had some kind of energy drink earlier so I'm bored and can I help you water the flowers!" Demyx said really fast.

Marluxia just sighed "Why do I have to be the only one to look out for him?" He thought

_"I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright" _

"Fine you can help." Marluxia said "If he doesn't have a sitar how is going to water the plants?"

Demyx laughed. "Watch this." He stepped back and held up his hands and screamed

"WATER." But nothing happened.

"Um Demyx you know without your Sitar that won't work." Marluxia said

Demyx just started dieing laughing.

"No I don't need my Sitar to cast water spells. I only need that for my water clones."

Marluxia was so confused "So then what did you do?"

_"So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight" _

Just then there was a loud scream and a soaking wet Axel came bursting through the door.

"THIS TIME SAIX CAN'T HELP YOU OR AMYONE ELSE DEMYX!"

Demyx saw Axel holding the Sitar he jumped grabbed it and yelled.

"Sweet revenge, Sweet, sweet revenge!"

Marluxia was laughing the whole time at Axel who was apparently dripping wet.

"I'll get you tomorrow!" Axel yelled. "But first I have to dry off!" Axel walked down the hall make squeaking noises with the wet boots ( hehe I do that all the time when it's raining).

_"Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door"_

Marluxia shut the door and looked at Demyx "You know I can't protect you forever."

_"I try to catch my breath again" _

Demyx looked up "You don't need to worry about me Marly!"

They walked out into the garden. "Alright have some fun." Marluxia said.

Demyx squealed like a little kid "Yay!"

He watered everything until he came to a totally empty spot.

"That's where my plants goin' okay Marly."

Marluxia looked over. "Okay."

Demyx smiled "Promise?"

"I Promise."

_"I hurt much more Than anytime before I had no options left again" _

For some reason Demyx's chest hurt. It was like the place where his heart had been once before was crying.

**Flashback **

There were two people, Demyx and a little boy next to him. The little boy smiled holding out a hand.

"Promise?"

Demyx saw himself smile.

"I promise"

**End flashback **

_"I don't want to be the one The battles always choose"_

The next day was hectic.

Everyone was running around getting ready to leave.

Demxy was already gone.

Marluxia walked into a portal and then reached Wonderland.

"It's not really that much of a wonder." He said

"Is it? Or is it not? The answer you seek comes from the heart." Someone said

_"'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused" _

"Hello?" Marluxia asked the voice. He felt a little hurt after what the cat had said about his 'heart'.

"Ahh, you are one of the 'nobodies' I've heard the shadows talk about." The voice said.

Marluxia didn't have time for this. The sooner he got out of here the better.

Well he did like nature but this place seemed to bother him. He already remembered his past, his true name, everything. But it haunted him. His name was Umarlia ( long 'U' – Marly – Long 'A') That's why he hated being called 'Marly', That was his real nickname from when he was a kid. He remembered living near a large forest and that's why he didn't like it here, it reminded him of home.

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for"_

"Will you just tell me where the water lilies are?"

The figure appeared it was a ……cat? "I am the Cheshire cat and the water lilies are at the end of the forest." The Cheshire cat stated.

Marluxia grumbled a thank you and was off. Of course he had to defeat innumerable heartless to get there.

"They have to be here somewhere." He said.

Marluxia looked over.

"Voila!" He yelled. There were four water lilies.

But when he grabbed them a HUGE heartless appeared. (Trickmaster)

"Oh fun." He said

_"Or why I have to scream" _

Then the cat appeared

"I guess Wonderland isn't wonderful for nobodies."

It had set Marluxia up!

After a gruesome battle Marluxia was worn out he had tried to dodge every fire blow but some hit him.

"Oh well I got the flowers!" He said.

He opened a portal to Castle Oblivion, got the three flowers to Vexen then went back to his room.

Marluxia noticed he was alone, it was so quite there.

"They must be still at there assignments." He thought.

Marluxia put the flower in the spot Demyx had asked.

But when he looked at it the flashbacks popped in.

_"I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean"_

**Flashback **

A small boy six-teen walked over

"Hey what's up!" the blonde yelled.

Marluxia turned around

"Oh it's you." He said

"That's the nice hello I get from a friend?" Demyx said then laughed.

A few months earlier

"Will be best friends forever….right?" A childish Demyx asked

"Nothing last forever….but we can be friends until the end." Marluxia answered

Demxy jumped up

"Yah now I have two friends!"

"Huh?" Marluxia asked

Demyx smiled

"My whole life and I've only got two friends…I can't really remember my old friend but oh well I'll remember later, besides everyone else here hates me."

Marluxia just stared at him and the walked away. "Well I'll see-ya later Demyx."

**End Flashback **

"Best friends huh?" Marluxia laughed. When he turned aroung he got this odd feeling.

_"I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright"_

He looked back at the flower, it was perfect. The flower wasn't scratched or bruised from the fight. Marluxia sighed and went to sleep.

When he woke up, there were only a few back, but no Demyx.

"Has anyone seen Demyx?" Marly (Heh) asked.

Axel was on the couch across the room and shook his head. "He's been gone for five hours now." Axel paused. "Zexion and Leaxeus are dead." Then he went back to reading the book.

_"So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit, Tonight" _

Marluxia, now stunned looked over at the door.

As if on cue Demyx came through the door all scratched, bruised and bleeding.

"Hey guys what's up?" He said and then fell. Axel came over and picked him up.

"I'll bring him to Xemnas. You still have a job to do."

Marluxia frowned. "Hi Demyx."

"Hey Mar." He said. You could hear his voice as if it were about to break.

"I got you a gift, it's in the garden." Marluxia said. Demyx smiled

"OKAY!" He yelled. Axel helped him up to the top floor.

* * *

Marluxia walked up the hall. 

_"I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault"_

"Well this is the final floor, so where's the keyblade bearer?"

Again as if on cue Sora and co. ran in.

"Alright Marluxia it ends here!"

"Not really." Marluxia said.

It was just a one-on-one battle and Marluxia thought he could win.

_"I'll never fight again And this is how it ends" _

Sora was just too strong. There was a dodge to the left then right. Marluxia even attacked with his scythe. Sora had a few cuts and bruises. This battle was tiring Marluxia out. He wobbled back and forth until finally collapsing.

Sora walked over and looked at him.

"They may be 'Nobodies' but I hate killing an innocent person."

Donald looked over. So did Goofy.

"Innocent?" Goofy said.

They both saw Sora wipe away a tear.

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for"  
_

"All they want is a heart. Is that really so bad? But they are hurting other innocent people."

The three just sighed and walked away. Marluxia laid there.

"I..I guess this is how it ends. Maybe I'll see them in the after life? Damn Sora." Those where his last words, until the after life I suppose.

* * *

Demyx jumped up. 

"Wahoo! I feel great." He ran towards Marluxia's room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"HELLLOOOO! ANYONE HOME ?" Demyx yelled. Then he forced the door open.

_"Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity" _

"Mar?" He said into the empty room. He walked down to the garden and saw the flower. A smile grew across his face.

"Thanks Mar." But there was no answer. Demyx sighed and went to his room.

The next day there was a meeting and five chairs were empty.

Demyx looked over and counted in his head.

_"to show you what I mean I don't know how I got this way"  
_

_"Roxas is gone. Then Larxene died. Then Zexion perished. Then Riku killed Leaxeus. But who else is…..gone." _

"Demyx! Pay attention!" Xemnas yelled.

"Sorry sir…..but where's Mar?" Demyx asked sadly.

Xemnas looked away.

"Demyx, Marluxia never made it back from his confrontation with Sora."

_"I'll never be alright So, I'm breaking the habit" _

Demyx's eyes went wide. "No…h…he has to be asleep still….ma…...maybe his alarm clock broke or….something!" Demyx yelled. He got up and ran to Marluxia's room and banged on the door.

No answer. No one was there.

Demyx opened up the door and walked to the flowers.

There was only one there.

It was empty all except for one.

_"I'm breaking the habit" _

Demyx's flower was still there. Axel walked in. ( he normally hated Demyx but Axel knew what it felt like to lose a friend.)

"You okay?" He asked putting a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"He's not coming back…is he?" Demyx whispered.

"No." Axel said.

Demxy looked up at Axel.

"I've got no friends left."

Axel sighed.

"C'mon, you can hang out with me later today 'kay."

Demyx smiled a little.

"Okay." He said.

_"I'm breaking the habit, Tonight"_

Axel smiled and walked back to the meeting.

Demyx looked over at the flower and smiled.

"Thanks Mar. I'll see you in the underworld. Just wait for me, Axel, Xigbar and everyone else."

Demyx smiled at the flower and felt the wind blow. He could have sworn he heard an 'okay' but it was only the wind.

"I'll see you later, Mar." And Demyx walked out the door, locked it and headed toward the graveyard. Something was pulling him there. Meanwhile while he was walking he felt like singing.

_"I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight" _

Demyx sang as he headed towards the grave yard.

He would visit Mar's room sometimes and say hi.

But pretty soon the castle got more silent. All you could hear was the wind and Demyx singing.

_

* * *

_Yep well that wasn't as angsty as it was meant to be but I was having a writers block and wrote this 

**Song is called :**

"Breaking the habit"

**Artist:**

linkin Park

Ya I was in a Linkin Park mood and I was also listining to this song and said 'what the heck I'll write this'

And Axel's song is also from linkin park...but I'm not sayin which song!

Review please! Tell me what you liked!


	4. Luxord

Look! Look! I'm back! Well I've FINALLY re-wrote Luxord's chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Luxord: **Sammy does not own KH, COM, KH 2 or any other fun video game.

**Mr Yen: **Glad you liked it. Marluxia took me a long time to write since there's not much about him. ((Gives cookie))

**KataraxAang23: **I was actually sad writing the Mar one too. Demyx is my favorite Organization member. ((Gives cookie))

**The-Dark-Keyblade: **Thank you! Chp. 2 was pretty good. But Demyx and Axel will probably be the best! ((Gives cookie))

**Imjackie: **I know it was sad making Demyx friendless. I didn't want to but it goes good with his story so I kinda had too. I can't believe he dies though! I was almost in tears! ((Gives cookie))

Luxord

"_Hey you see me pictures crazy._ _All the world I've seen before me passing by",_

Luxord stepped out of the front door to the Tarvern, a bottle of rum in his hand, and nowhere to go with nothing to do. He walked to the Docks and drank his rum.

"This world is perfect for me." He said.

He finished his rum and threw the bottle off the dock. He overheard pirates talking.

"Aye. Barbossa and his crew got them a cursed medallions and the Black Pearl." One pirate said.

The other laughed. "We be wishin' we had never found those."

"_Cursed Medallions?"_ Luxord thought intrigued. If there was money or gambling involved, Luxord was definitely interested of what was going on.

"Medallions?" He said aloud.

"What about 'em?" The first pirate asked.

"What are they?" Luxord asked walking over.

_"I've got, nothing, to gain, to lose, All the world I've seen before me passing by"_

There was a full moon tonight, and it was cold enough outside to send chills down your spine. Luxord noticed that the two pirates hid from the moonlight and stayed in the shadows. It reminded him of the heartless and the nobodies.

"Oh, ye want to know about them Medallions, eh?" The second pirate asked smiling.

"Well Barbossa got them off of Isla De Meutra. There cursed Aztec gold delivered to Cortez himself. They be cursed makin' 'em pirates unable to die. They ain't dead nor among the living." The pirate said.

Luxord laughed.

"Ye don't believe me?" The pirate asked.

"It's a tall tale started by a drunk. You got plenty of them here. It's just a tale." Luxord said.

"Dead men tell no tales." The pirate said. Luxord backed up and the pirate walked up to him, leaving his shadowed haven and walking into the moonlight.

Luxord's eyes widened when he saw the skeleton of the pirate standing there smiling at him laughing.

"_You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore."_

"I believe you now." He said.

"So…where's this Barbossa?" Luxord asked.

"He be on his ship, the Black Pearl." The pirates said.

"But be warned, that gold is cursed." The other pirate said and both left.

Luxord smiled.

He used a portal and found the ship, there was the gold, and he grabbed a handful.

Luxord saw a pirate come onto the deck.

"Don't remember invitin' you." He said to Luxord.

"So it was the Organization. We'll handle this!" Sora said readying his keyblade.

_The keyblade master? This will be fun._

He held out a hand,

"The Darkness of men's hearts---drawn to these cursed medallions; and

this Heartless---a veritable maelstrom of avarice:" Luxord said.

The large Grim Reaper Heartless appeared swinging his pendulum-like axe. Luxord saw Sora's eyes widen and smiled at that.

"I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?" He asked.

"And you want an answer now?" The pirate, Jack Sparrow asked.

"Precisely!" Luxord yelled disappearing.

Luxord left them to fight the Heartless. After the battle on

Deck, it was knocked into the water.

"Oh, boy!" Donald yelled.

"Not over yet!" Sora yelled.

Luxord took his hood off and smiled.

"Throw him overboard!" Jack yelled.

"Aye aye!" Sora said.

"Parley!" Luxord said smiling.

"'Scuse me?" Jack asked.

"Barley?" Goofy asked.

"It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes "parley" must

not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete." Jack said.

"This is no time for rules!" Sora yelled getting ready to fight.

"True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to

the Code." Jack said.

He turned towards Luxord.

"All right, you. Out with it!"

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." Luxord said.

_"You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore"_

"Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want...?" Jack asked.

"Just a few souvenirs...for the memories." Luxord said.

Luxord took the medallions and threw them up, and then Gamblers came and took them, then sank back to darkness to hide.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no! We can't stop the curse unless we got all the medallions!" Goofy yelled

"Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate." Jack said.

"Oh?" Luxord said smiling.

The Grim Reaper Heartless came out of the water, cursed by the medallions. It swung its axe and made a large wind current that blew Sora, Donald,

Goofy, and Jack onto the deck of the Interceptor.

"Fire!" Luxord yelled.

The cannons on the Black Pearl let loose on the Interceptor. Will and

Elizabeth ran out of the stateroom and watched as the Interceptor was destroyed.

Luxord laughed evilly as the Black Pearl sails on. Sora woke up in the

Interceptor's Hold……

After a while, they found the gold and defeated the Grim Reaper Heartless.

Luxord losing the gold returned to The World That Never Was.

"Damn." He muttered.

He was sitting there in his room. He could hear Demyx running down the hall screaming bloody murder and Axel must've been right behind him. Luxord just shuffled his deck again.

"That kid's going to get himself killed." Was all he said.

"MAR HELLLPPP!" He heard Demyx yell.

_"It's not a good idea to keep runnin' to Marly."_ Luxord thought.

He lay on his bed and slept.

_"You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore _

**Flashback **

There was a large casino. Luxord saw himself standing there in front of the slot machine. Next to him was a woman his age smiling.

"This will be the last one O.K. honey?" She said

"Sure." Luxord said.

_You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore, You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore."_

Luxord put in a quarter and pulled the handle. The next thing he knew was that he just won the jackpot.

"Look! I won!" Luxord screamed.

The woman smiled.

"That's great Ludro!" (L- Long "U"- Dro) The woman laughed. "I guess we got a refund because that pays the bill we paid to get here."

Ludro Smiled.

"How about we go now instead of using this money, we could save it for Jeremy's college tuition."

The woman smiled.

"Perfect, but he's only in eleventh grade so he has a little while." Then she laughed.

Then there was a loud crash and black little shadows crawled into the casino. People went running everywhere.

The woman screamed when a larger one appeared in front of her.

Ludro ran towards her.

"Elaine!" He yelled jumping in front of her.

He could feel the Shadow rip something out of him, but he drifted of into an everlasting sleep.

He would never be the same Ludro he once knew.

Elaine stood there crying. Then raced home, but when she got there she wished she didn't. The whole neighborhood was engulfed in flames.

She knew her son was dead, her husband was dead, heck, and the whole neighborhood was gone!

She stood there unable to move. She just looked at the sky.

Unaware of the shadow behind her she just stood there. She didn't even scream when she felt the cold claws go through her back. She could feel the blood dripping down. But she smiled.

"And soon……I'll be gone too." She whispered falling into darkness.

**End Flashback **

_"Hey you, are me, not so pretty, All the world I've seen before me passing by"_

Now luxord remembered.

"Ah that's why I'm the Gambler of Fate, huh?" He asked himself

He couldn't shut his eyes because he kept getting memories instead of sleep so her walked out of the room.

_Silent my voice, I've got no choice All the world I've seen before me passing by,_

He noticed people walking out.

_"You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore"_

"They got their assignments?" He said to Xaldin, who was also getting ready to leave.

"Yep." He answered

Luxord had finished his assignment early and decided to go back to his room. On his way there he bumped into Xemnas.

"Sorry superior." He said. Xemnas laughed.

"Demyx is going to Hollow Bastion for his 'mission' tomorrow. It's going to be a lot quieter here. I still can't believe he feel for that fake mission." He laughed.

The next day was very boring. Luxord just roamed aimlessly around the Castle with the screams of people tapped in his mind.

It was night and Luxords' room was next to Demyx, who apparently wasn't there.

"Thank God." Luxord said.

_"You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore  
You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore,"_

He heard a loud pitched scream.

"Speak of the Devil." He said

Then he heard Axel walking down the hall.

But Luxord heard something different this time.

"M….maybe h….his alarm clock b…..broke or s….something!" Demyx yelled. You could hear his voice breaking up.

"Marluxia's gone too." Luxord said to himself. "There dropping like flies."

Then Luxord lay down. He could still here Demyx yelling, the screams of the people at the casino, he could hear Elaine and Jeremy, But worst of all was getting all the flashbacks he didn't want.

"Oh well. It sucked being normal anyway." He said and went to sleep, mentally preparing for another day. It fell silent, but he could still hear the cries.

_You don't care about how I feel,"_

"LUDRO!"

_"I don't feel it anymore"_

"Watch out!"

_"I don't see anymore"_

"You pretty good at this. Are you sure you're not Ludro?"

_"I don't hear, anymore"_

"Yah you look kinda like him."

_"I don't speak anymore"_

"Goodbye Ludro."

Luxord gave up on sleeping.

"Goodbye." He answered the wind.

_"I don't feel"_

The next day was different for once. Luxord woke up. It was silent.

You could only hear dusks walking from hall to hall, birds chirping, some lights flickering, and that was about it.

There was no Sitar playing, no Axel yelling, no potions exploding from Vexen's lab.

He knew Axel was gone and that Saix was probably with the superior, but he couldn't hear singing from Demyx.

Then he knew where Demyx was.

"_Tomorrow is the day we get rid of Demyx." The superior said._

"_You're really going to do it?" Axel asked._

"_Yes." Xemnas smiled._

_Luxord noticed Demyx behind the door sniffling. _

It was silent around the castle; he was once friends with Demyx. Once……

"_If you know there going to send you to Hollow Bastion to die at the keyblade master's hands, then why go? Why don't you just run?" Luxord asked._

_Demyx gave a childish smile while he cried._

"_Because then maybe I won't come back a failure!" He yelled happily._

"_Maybe if I die, I'll come back a better person, maybe….maybe I'll be whole, maybe I'll get my happy ending, maybe I'll see Mar or Joey!" Demyx smiled._

"_Bye. Thanks for being there for me." He said walking through a portal, never to come back again._

Luxord frowned.

"He didn't deserve to be a Nobody or lose his heart. He deserved better. Demyx was to innocent and naïve." He said to himself.

He got his mission from Siax.

_Luxord, _

_Go wait for Sora at the World That Never Was. _

_Finish him for good. _

Luxord sighed. Then he got an Idea. He was giving up.

"If I just die maybe I'll come back a 'someone'." He said. He smiled. But wouldn't that mean that he was just throwing away his life?

_You don't care about how I feel, I don't feel it anymore _

So he got to The World That Never Was and saw Sora.

"Let's skip the formalities." He said, starting the battle. All the memories were starting to fill in. He missed them, his friends, family.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a slash through his chest. Smiling.

"Why didn't you block?" Sora asked.

Luxord smiled. "I guess we really are destined to fade back into darkness." He said to himself.

Then he looked at Sora. "If I told you then you'd call me crazy as Demyx." Luxord laughed.

"Why didn't you try for a happy ending?" Sora asked.

Luxord fake laughed. "I wanted to die. Maybe I could see my family and friends." His voice trailed off. "Besides this Organization thing and the heart are to confusing. My head was jumbled up enough. Now I'm just Cunfuzled." Then he stopped and started dying laughing. "Hah I'm so much in pain that I'm actually talking like Demyx."

"But in all seriousness, Sora, sometimes you just need…..to let go, now as I close my eyes I feel it all……slipping away." And Luxord did. While he was fading he thought for a minute.

What would happen now?

"How could he do that?" Sora thought walking on. Just like Demyx and Axel. Why would they just give up?"

"Why would anyone ever give up?" Sora thought walking on.

"_I don't feel."

* * *

_

Well I finally finished this, I'm impressed with myself.

Well I don't know much about Luxord so this just popped up and I typed it.

I'm almost at Demyx and Axel!

Well that song really matched the Nobodies!

**Song:**

ATWA

**Artist:**

System Of a Down

Well tell me what you liked!

Return to Top


	5. Demyx

Well now I'm finally at Demyx! Boo-yah! This will be the longest one yet! Okay since my birthday is on June 16, everyone gets pieces of cake! Woot!

* * *

**Demyx: **why do you need a disclaimer for every chapter? I mean people should know by now you don't own Kingdom Hearts and that it's owned by some lousy company that makes me die! 

**Me: **Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

**KataraxAang23:**Yah that part made me laugh too. You're welcome for the cookies! ((Gives piece of cake)) 

**The guy who never was: **Yes I actually agree. Luxord's was pretty bad so I'm going to change it later after Axel. Oh I know all about the time differences in death but I'm not good with keeping track of dates and such so I mad them all die the same year. And If you have any information or Ideas about Luxord and want to share please review.((Gives piece of cake))

* * *

Demyx

"_On the ground I lay"_

Demyx was running. No, not running like a jog, but running for his life. From whom was he running from? Axel of course!

"MAR, MAR HELP!" He yelled running into Marluxia's room. But we'll skip the yelling at Axel, threatening to get Saix, the whole enchilada.

Demyx was in Marluxia's room when Xigbar came.

"There's a meeting downstairs now be good boys and go." He said

Demyx smiled gleefully and went down stairs. Xemnas was handing out assignments for everyone. Demyx got his and gulped.

"U…Underworld?" He said.

"It'll be easy. Here if you see Sora do this." Xemnas said giving Demyx a card.

"Okay!" Demyx squealed.

**Later**

"_Motionless, in pain"_

Demyx was, of course playing his Sitar. He was just playing a tune. He really didn't even know what the song was or the lyrics but he only knew the tune. He knew a few words.

"My sanctuary, were fears and lies melt away……" He sang. He only knew those words.

"When did I learn this song? Who thought me it?" Demyx asked himself. Then smiled, it was late and he felt like playing his favorite song. He heard it in a dream once. Was it a memory? (And yes I made this song up. The tune is pretty fast techno/dark music)

"_It's dark tonight there's creatures all around._

_Stuck cold in a haunted house just outside of town, _

_ghouls and goblins hiding everywhere._

_HEY WHAT'S THAT SOUND I'M HEARIN UNDERNEATH THE STAIRS!_

_It's spooky, it's spooky, it's spooky in here, _

_It's spooky, it's spooky and it's here!_

_Run down the hall the wind begins to roar,_

_Got no where to go or hide but they're gonna come for sure._

_Descend the stairs and quickly run away,_

'_CUZ YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY'LL CATCH YOU TODAY!_

_It's spooky, it's spooky, it's spooky in here, _

_It's spooky, it's spooky and it's here!_

_Run down the stairs because the dark is finally here._

_Run out the door there's darkness everywhere,_

_Jump down the stairs outside the doors you go!_

_Runnin' down the streets but I'm sure that you know,_

_YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME ALIVE!_

_It's spooky, it's spoo…..." _

Just then Demyxs' Sitar was knocked out of his hands.

"Huh!" Demyx yelled. He saw Siax and Axel in front of him. Axel was the one who took his Sitar.

"_I can see my life flashing before my eyes"_

"I'll give it back in a week." Axel said smiling.

Demyx stood there with puppy dog eyes and looked like a five year old who was just robbed by upperclassmen bullies.

"P….Please can I have it back?" He asked.

Axel looked at Siax who nodded; still smiling Axel slowly put the Sitar in front of Demyx. "You want it? Come get it." He said.

Demyx walked up to him and went to grab it. He didn't expect what was going to happen next. Just as soon as Demyx was close enough to Axel he was tripped and sent flying out the door.

"Hah that'll teach you to mess with your elders." That was Saix most defiantly.

They slammed the door shut, locked it, and transported out of his room.

Demyx checked his pocket inside and realized he left his key in his room. He sighed and headed towards Marluxia's room still pretty sugar high if that soda he had during lunch.

Demyx knocked on the door.

"Hello." Mar answered and looked down.

He sighed "What happened now?"

Demyx smiled. "Well Axel and Saix decided to team up and take away my Sitar and Music Max 5000 and my Bubble Yum and I had some kind of energy drink earlier so I'm bored and can I help you water the flowers!" Demyx said really fast.

Marluxia just sighed "_Why do I have to be the only one to look out for him?" He thought_

"Fine you can help." Marluxia said _"If he doesn't have a sitar how is going to water the plants?" Marluxia thought_

Demyx laughed. "Watch this." He stepped back and held up his hands and screamed

"WATER." But nothing happened.

"Um Demyx you know without your Sitar that won't work." Marluxia said

Demyx just started dieing laughing.

"No I don't need my Sitar to cast water spells. I only need that for my water clones."

Marluxia was so confused "So then what did you do?"

Just then there was a loud scream and a soaking wet Axel came bursting through the door.

"THIS TIME SAIX CAN'T HELP YOU OR AMYONE ELSE DEMYX!"

Demyx saw Axel holding the Sitar he jumped grabbed it and yelled.

"Sweet revenge, Sweet, sweet revenge!"

Marluxia was laughing the whole time at Axel who was apparently dripping wet.

"I'll get you tomorrow!" Axel yelled. "But first I have to dry off!" Axel walked down the hall make squeaking noises with the wet boots ( hehe I do that all the time when it's raining).

Marluxia shut the door and looked at Demyx "You know I can't protect you forever."

Demyx looked up "You don't need to worry about me Marly!"

They walked out into the garden. "Alright have some fun." Marluxia said.

Demyx squealed like a little kid "Yay!"

He watered everything until he came to a totally empty spot.

"_Did I fall asleep?"_

"That's where my plants goin' okay Marly."

Marluxia looked over. "Okay."

Demyx smiled "Promise?"

"I Promise."

For some reason Demyx's chest hurt. It was like the place where his heart had been once before was crying.

**Flashback **

There were two people, Demyx and a little boy next to him. The little boy smiled holding out a hand.

"Promise?"

Demyx saw himself smile.

"I promise"

**End flashback **

Demyx just kind of sat there thinking. Then got up and walked to the door.

"See you later Marly!" He yelled, not knowing that it would be the last time he saw him.

"Bye." Marluxia answered.

Demxy got to his room and pushed the doorknob at an angle and cool it opened.

"I knew that would work!" Demyx squealed. He went to his bed and lay down. Soon he fell asleep, more memories torturing him.

"_Is this all a dream?"_

The next day everyone was getting ready.

Demyx got up and opened a portal to the Underworld.

He looked around.

"HEELLLOOOO!" He yelled. Then he heard an echo. He smiled and talked back to it.

After having a full conversation with his echo Demyx decided to find the Olympus Stone Xemnas was talking about.

He looked around. There was a stairway.

"Hmm, I wonder…..." Demyx said going up the stairs.

"Voila!" He yelled finding the Olympus Stone. He heard Marluxia say that a lot so he couldn't help it.

There were, of course people guarding the Olympus Stone.

"Okay I found it. Problem is how do I get it?" He said.

Demyx smiled. He picked up his Sitar and created about five water clones.

"Okay you go to the left and you go to the right. The others follow me."

Demyx got this plan from all the video games he played when he was supposed to be at meetings.

Demyx ran to the front were the guards were and then the other clones ran at different angles the guards got confused and ran after the other clones.

"Gotcha!' He said picking up the stone.

He walked back to the Underworld.

"Now I've got to find Hades." He said happily. "This is going better than I thought it would!" He said.

But Lady Luck had other plans. Once Demyx got to Hades he smiled.

"You're one of those Organization punks." Hades said

Hades had an evil grin. "Cerberus, sick 'em!"

"_Wake me up"_

Demyx's eyes went wide and he started running. Once he had liked dogs. He saw one before; it was yellow and had a note. Demyx played around with him but soon the dog had to leave. But Demyx didn't like this dog. He ran down the hill (tripping many times) until the dog was out of sight and he saw three people.

"Run, run away!" He yelled.

After he walked through a portal he realized that the boy was Sora.

"Shit!" Demyx yelled.

A little while later after cleaning the cuts he got from tripping he was standing in front of a door when someone appeared behind him. (I know this whole part!)

"Huh? Oh it's you!" Demyx said. "Wait a sec…..Roxas?"

Sora looked surprised. "Excuse me? Roxas?"

Demyx looked down. "Aw it's no use."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sora asked

Let's see here…." Demyx took out an index card. "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition. Right, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one."

Sora looked so confused. "You're bizarre."

Demyx pulled out the Olympus Stone.

Goofy looked over. "Oh! He's gotta be the thief!"

Demyx looked shocked. "Now that's just plain rude!" (I love that part!)

Demyx took out the Sitar and summoned his water clones.

"WATER!" He yelled.

"_I'm living a nightmare"_

He kept playing this one song. He never knew what it was called or anything but well he just liked the tune so he used it a lot to power up the clones. He remembered a few lyrics, but it was all a haze.

Pretty soon Sora defeated all the clones and Demyx was low on MP. (I absolutely hate that!) So he backed off.

"Roxas, come back to us." He said going back to Castle Oblivion.

Demxy finally got back to Castle Oblivion and looked over.

"Hey guys." He said.

Axel came over and helped him upstairs.

"I got you a gift. It's in the garden." Marluxia said

"_Yes!" _Demyx thought.

A few minutes later Demyx was feeling great.

"_I will not die"_

He ran towards Marluxia's room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"HELLLOOOO! ANYONE HOME ?" Demyx yelled. Then he forced the door open.

"Mar?" He said into the empty room. He walked down to the garden and saw the flower. A smile grew across his face.

"Thanks Mar." But there was no answer. Demyx sighed and went to his room.

The next day there was a meeting and five chairs were empty.

"Well now the meeting is called to order." Xemnas said.

Demyx looked over and counted in his head.

"_Roxas is gone. Then Larxene died. Then Zexion perished. Then Riku killed Leaxeus. But who else is…..gone." _

"Demyx! Pay attention!" Xemnas yelled.

"Sorry sir…..but where's Mar?" Demyx asked sadly.

Xemnas looked away.

"Demyx, Marluxia never made it back from his confrontation with Sora."

Demyx's eyes went wide. "No…h…he has to be asleep still….ma…...maybe his alarm clock broke or….something!" Demyx yelled. He got up and ran to Marluxia's room and banged on the door.

No answer. No one was there. He banged even harder.

"Aw c'mon Mar! You gotta be in there! If you're on the other end of this door playing a trick on me I'll kill you!" It was silent. "Y…..YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UP!" Demyx screamed. There were tears dripping down his face. Of course he could cry. He could feel the emotion. But he knew it wasn't a real cry.

Demyx opened up the door and walked to the flowers.

There was only one there.

It was empty all except for one.

Demyx's flower was still there. Axel walked in. (he normally hated Demyx but Axel knew what it felt like to be alone.)

"You okay?" He asked putting a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"He's not coming back…is he?" Demyx whispered.

"No." Axel said.

Demxy looked up at Axel.

"I've got no one left."

Axel sighed.

"C'mon, you can hang out with me later today 'kay."

Demyx smiled a little, but it was fake. For the first time Demyx felt sad and lonely. He didn't feel happy or excited.

He felt alone.

"Okay." He said.

Axel smiled and walked back to the meeting.

Demyx looked over at the flower and smiled.

"Thanks Mar. I'll see you in the underworld. Just wait for me, Axel, Xigbar and everyone else."

Demyx smiled at the flower and felt the wind blow. He could have sworn he heard an 'okay' but it was only the wind.

"_I will survive"_

"I'll see you later, Mar." And Demyx walked out the door, locked it and headed toward the graveyard. Something was pulling him there.

He walked over to a stone. It was decorated. It had toys, little mini guitars. Demyx cocked his head to the side trying to read. He tried to wipe the dust away but he couldn't. He got some off.

"_R.I.P. To a little boy who wanted to see the world. Just like his best friend."_

"Heh, I'd like to travel the world." He sat up on the stone and took out his Sitar. Then the wind blew, really hard causing Demyx to fall off the stone and hit his head knocking him unconscious.

**Flashback**

A little boy was sitting on a bench kicking his feet back and fourth. He was alone. He looked about ten.

Just then an older boy walked over, around fourteen. He sort of looked like Demyx.

"Hello." The older boy said.

"Hi." The younger boy said grumpily.

"Why are you alone?" The older one asked.

"Why do you care?" The younger boy said. The other boy smiled.

"Because no one likes to be alone!"

"Well maybe I do." The younger boy said.

"I'm Edmy." The older one said. _"Edmy." _Demyx thought

"Why are you even talking to me? Don't you know I'm not popular?" the younger boy asked.

Edmy laughed.

"Hey, meet me here tomorrow. Okay, friend?"

The boy smiled. Someone had actually wanted to be his friend

"Okay!" He chirped. "Oh, it's Joey!"

**End Flashback**

"_I will not die. I'll wait here for you"_

Demyx sat up.

"Who was that?" He asked himself.

He put his hand on the stone standing up.

**Flashback**

It was a few months later now and Edmy and Joey were becoming best friends.

"So how'd you get here?" Joey asked one day while they were walking to the park.

"I'm a traveling musician. I wanna see the world." Edmy said

Joey looked excited.

"What instrument do you play? I play the guitar."

Edmy laughed.

"That's pretty cool. I play a Sitar."

Joey looked at Edmy.

"A what?"

Edmy sat on a bench. "This." He said pulling out a blue Sitar.

"I'll teach you."

Joey's eyes brightened.

Edmy started playing a tune. It was fast and went on and on. ( It was the song he sang when Axel and Siax stole his Sitar.)

"Lemme teach you a song." Joey chirped.

Edmy smiled. "Okay how does it go?"

Joey smiled and took the Sitar. "Like this! It's sung by a girl but I still like the lyrics!"

Joey was pretty good. He started singing.

"_In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight…."_

After he finished Edmy smiled. "That's a nice song. Where'd you learn it?"

Joey frowned. "My mom sang it to me as a lullaby when I was a baby."

Edmy looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Joey looked up and smiled. "Nope I'm fine!" He said it too fast, something was wrong. Joey turned around. "See you later Edmy!"

**End Flashback**

Demyx just sat there.

"Joey? JOEY!" He yelled.

"I remember him. He was that kid who never had any friends until I came. Both his parents died when he was little. He lived with his grandmother and they didn't have much money." Demyx said.

"_I feel alive when you're beside me"_

Demyx felt sadder and sadder with each passing flashback.

**Flashback**

Edmy was sitting on the bed.

"SAY HI TO THE CAMERA EDMY!" Joey yelled walking through the door with a video camera. Edmy had stayed with Joey and his grandmother while he was here.

"Hello!" Edmy said.

Joey laughed.

After they videotaped themselves playing music Edmy went to the next room leaving Joey with the camera.

"In a few days is Edmy's birthday so I'm going to make him a video!" Joey yelled.

So Joey made a video and then put the camera down smiling and went out to the park with Edmy.

**End flashback**

"_I will not die"_

Demyx laid there on the ground, just thinking about everything. He had nothing better to do. Marluxia was dead and he was too sad to play his Sitar. He was worried if he did Axel and Siax would yell and he had no one to turn to.

**Flashback**

"You can't leave! You're my only friend!" Joey screamed. It had been a year after they had become best friends.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I told you before I'm a traveling musician. I wanna go see the world." Edmy said sadly.

"But I'll miss you." Joey cried.

"I'll come back to visit." Edmy said.

"Promise?" Joey asked wiping away the tears.

"I promise." Edmy smiled. He turned around with nothing but some money, his Sitar and a smile, leaving the place he had once called home. This hasn't been the first time he had to leave a town. But this was the first time he had made a friend.

**End flashback**

"_I'll wait here for you"_

Demyx whispered. "I miss him."

Demxy sighed. A path opened in front of him.

"I wonder." He said walking through.

Demyx appeared in a shady old town. He was next to a park. It was empty, the swings were swaying back and forth, but no one was there.

He smiled and ran to the house on the top of the hill.

"JOEY! I'M BACK!" He screamed.

He went up and knocked on the door.

An older man, about forty answered.

"Yes?"

Demyx looked at him confused.

"Didn't a little boy live here, with his grandmother? His name was Joey."

The man sighed.

"Are you by any chance Edmy?"

Demyx smiled.

"Um…yah I am." He didn't know what to say.

The man looked sad.

"He was always at that window everyday looking to see you coming up the hill. He was always happy, he got so many friends. Um….well I don't know how to say this but I'm now the owner of this house. Joey died last year of cancer and so did his grandmother."

Demyx froze. "W….What?" He asked.

"You can come in if you want. I left his room alone." The man said.

"Thanks." Demyx answered. He couldn't believe it. Not Joey too.

He walked up the stairs slowly.

"_In my time of dying"_

Demyx opened the door and looked around. It was pretty dusty.

He walked over to the table in the corner of the room. There was a small guitar and a video camera. Demyx picked it up and put it in his pocket. Then he went over to the bed and sat on it.

"I knew you'd come back." A little voice said happily. That voice belonged to Joey!

Demyx got up so happy he felt like screaming.

"I knew that man was lying Joey!" Demxy screamed. "Where are you?" He said looking around still happy his friend was alive. But no one was there. There was a slight glow coming from the camera.

"That's why you turned on the camera? Well tomorrow is your birthday Edmy so I made a video for you!" Joey said.

Demyx felt like he was torn in half and his little remains were burned into ashes which were thrown into the wind. In others words he felt like dying.

Demyx just laughed and sat back on the bed turning the camera off. He would watch it later.

"I must have turned it on while I sat down." He said lying back on the bed. Same position as last time, arms spread out, smiling.

"Good times huh?" He said, still lying on the bed.

"_On this bed I lay losing everything"_

Demyx just went back downstairs.

"Goodbye. Thank you for letting me come here."

The man smiled.

"Anytime, but I have a question. Didn't the people in the town down to the East say you died when the heartless attacked?"

Demyx smiled and turned around.

"Yep Edmy did die." He answered.

The man looked stunned.

"Then who or what are you?"

"I'm what's left, of maybe I'm all there ever was. The names Demyx and don't forget it." He answered walking away back to his room in castle oblivion.

He sat there watching the tape. (Trying not to cry)

"Edmy say hello to the camera!" Joey yelled.

"Hi." Demyx said.

He watched the part where Joey sang it was "Sanctuary".

Demyx smiled and turned of the tape after it was over.

"_I can see my life passing me by"_

The next day Demyx was given another assignment.

He started down towards the library when he saw Axel.

"Why are you going if you know it's a setup?" He asked.

Demyx smiled. He knew he would die there. Everyone did.

"Because maybe next time I won't come back a failure. Maybe I won't get picked on. Maybe I'll be able to see Joey!" Demyx said.

Axel sighed. "So you're just gonna throw your life away?"

Demyx smiled. "What life? I never had one." He said walking out the door.

_"If I will it all away...don't turn away...don't give into the dark...don't try to hide...don't close your eyes, god knows what lies behind you...don't turn out the lights, never sleep never die." _He sang walking to his death.

"Hollow Bastion." He said

Once Demyx got there he saw Sora.

"Hey you guys are looking lively !" He said

"SCRAM!" Donald yelled.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" Sora asked.

Demyx pretended to look scared.

"I bet you can't even fight." Sora said.

"Yeah, but we can!" The duck yelled.

Demyx again flinched.

"_Was it all too much?"_

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He said feeling confident, if he could feel that is.

Sora and CO. readied their weapons.

Demyx jumped back then turned around.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy!" He said.

"Who is this kook?" Sora asked.

"Remember, Organization XIII is made up of Nobodies." Goofy said.

"Right – No hearts!" Sora said.

Demyx heard that and turned around.

"Oh, we do too have hearts. Don't be mad!"

"You can't trick us!" Donald yelled

Demyx used an evil voice.

"Silence, traitor." He said.

Demyx smiled and pulled out his Sitar. This time he'd kick ass.

"_Or just not enough? Wake me up I'm living a nightmare. "_

The fight went on for what seemed like hours.

"C'mon keep to the beat!" Demyx would yell.

"Water!" Or "Dance Water Dance!" Demyx would send multiple clones after Sora.

But Demyx couldn't keep going like this. In the end Demyx was too weak.

"_I will not die"_

Demyx stood there panting.

Sora felt like he knew Demyx but had to kill him. He was evil right?

Sora walked up to him and looked at his face.

Only one expression.

Fear.

Demyx looked so scared his emotions were going crazy. Or what seemed to be emotions. But he still smiled.

Sora looked down.

"Sorry." Sora said.

Demyx looked confused.

"Wha…..What for?"

but then felt it.

Sora stuck the keyblade right through where his heart should have been. Demyx chocked on some blood and spit it out.

Sora pushed the keyblade right through Demyx and then pulled it out. It was covered in black blood.

"_I will survive"_

Demyx fell to the ground choking up more blood, but he was smiling. He looked up at Sora, smiled and said.

"Thank you. I can go home now." Demyx said

And then disappeared.

Sora and CO. where about to leave when Mickey was about to be killed by a flying boulder but Goofy had pushed him aside getting hit in the process.

"Goofy!" They all screamed. Demyx had transported a bit away from them but was watching the whole thing. Sora and CO. had run off in hopes of avenging their fallen friend.

Demyx came over and looked at Goofy.

"C'mon wake up." Demyx said splashing him with water.

"Thanks." Goofy said.

"Why'd you do that?" Demyx asked.

"Well 'cuz Mickey is my friend." Goofy said.

Demyx smiled. "I had a friend once upon a time." Demyx said smiling. "You should go." He said to Goofy.

"Bye, Ahyuck!" Goofy said running off.

Demyx laid there.

"_Feel alive"_

"_Feel Alive"_

"_Feel Alive"_

Demyx smiled.

**Flashback **

"MOVE!" Someone screamed at Edmy. But Edmy wouldn't move.

Edmy was standing in front of two little kids. A boy and a girl, they were twins.

"I won't let them get hurt." Edmy said smiling.

"Edmy! You'll get huwt." The little girl said.

"Aw don't worry." He answered.

"But Edmy you can't weave I'll miss you." The little boy said.

They were both clinging to Edmy for dear life. Edmy smiled at them, picked them up and passed them the man beside him.

"EDMY!" The both cried.

Edmy smiled and looked back at the monsters.

He held out his arms.

"I'm waiting." He said. But he stopped and turned from the monster. When he looked back…..

"Stephanie!" He yelled. The little girl 'Stephanie' had managed to get herself into trouble. She had run from the man and now she was being chased.

Edmy ran at her and when the heartless was about to attack he jumped in front of it……

**End flashback **

"Heh." He laughed. " Goofy did the same as me."

"It's okay, you can let go now." He heard someone say.

"Okay, Joey." Demyx smiled, clutching his wound. It hurt. It hurt real badly. He could tell that if he spit up some more blood he was done for.

"Music inside……." He sang with his Sitar that one final line and his hand fell; his breathing got slower and Demyx fell into a sleep he could never wake up from.

After all, he was going to go see Marly-kun and all his family and friends, even Joey.

"_Music inside." _

_

* * *

_

Okay! Wow that took me forever! Wahoo! I finished finals on my birthday which rocked because it was a surprise 13th birthday party my friends put together! It was hilarious and I can't believe I didn't see it coming! Okay if you liked it review! If you didn't then why are you still reading this?

No Flames please! All flames will be given to Axel to roast marshmallows!

**Song: **

Time of dying

**Artists:**

Three days grace (One – X CD got it for my b-day so put this song on)

* * *

Okay Axel will be up by next week because then I'll be out of school! 

(This took 16 pages Woot! Okay Sammie is going back to bed now her eyes hurt from typing.)


	6. Axel

Lookie! I updated! Tell me if you like it! The ending's really sad…

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would be in it and Demyx would be mine!

* * *

Axel

"_Don't know what's going on, Don't know what went wrong"_

Axel was standing there.

**Flashback**

"No one would miss me." He heard his best friend, his only friend say as he walked away.

"That's not true! I would." Axel said. But he was too late.

**End flashback**

Too late.

Was the only thing racing through his mind as he stood there in front of his best friend.

"C'mon Roxas, you have to remember." Axel said.

Roxas looked down and then jumped. He remembered.

"Axel!" Roxas said happily.

Axel sighed. "Roxas, you really do remember me this time……I'm so FLATTERED!" He yelled and transported. But he didn't leave; he went a little bit behind Roxas.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said walking away.

"Heh like Déjà vu, don't worry Roxas, I forgive you." Axel said transporting back to Castle Oblivion.

He finally got there and it was seriously quiet for once, minus Demyx yelling and Vexen blowing up Potions.

Axel decided to go see Larxene.

"Well look who's here." She said reading a book.

"Shut it." Axel said

Somebody's _really happy _today." Larxene said sarcastically.

"_Feels like a hundred years I Still can't believe you're gone"_

"I hate this damn organization. Because of it I just lost my only friend!" Axel yelled.

"DIZ took him didn't he?" Larxene said.

Axel frowned "Ya."

Aww. Now shut it before they hear you down here. You're a traitor remember? If Siax finds you it won't be pretty." Larxene said.

"Wow the Apathetic Princess is worried." Axel teased.

Larxene sighed. "Well we are all family so aren't I supposed to be worried?" The organization had been together so long they started to act like a big family.

Axel sat next her. "Yeah so why would he hurt me?"

Larxene smiled. "Good point."

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get my heart back is find my memory." It had just popped into her mind to say that.

"And I'll help." Axel said happily.

Larxene looked puzzled. "It's funny. We all act like we have hearts. We smile. Laugh. Feel emotions. And even Zexion smiles from time to time."

Axel laughed. "Yeah if Demyx isn't pullin a prank on him, or playin that damn sitar, everything used to be perfect."

"Yeah but….hmm..I just feel weird. Today I've been getting these like flashbacks but I have no idea of what they are." Larxene said.

"Maybe those are part of you're memories!" Axel said.

"Yeah. But you know...we never heard about anyone else's past like Saix or Demyx." Larxene said picking the book back up.

She laughed, but it didn't sound like happiness. Instead it sounded like sadness.

"You're sad. Why?" Axel asked.

Larxene put down the book. "I don't know...I...I just feel like something's missing."

Axel looked at her. She put down the book, and left. She walked out into the courtyard next to the graveyard. Axel took a look inside the book and on the front page it read.

_For Arlene, _

_Love Daddy_

Axel looked confused "Arlene?" He flipped a few pages. "She's been reading this ever since she got here. But she's only halfway done. How long is this book?" Axel asked himself. He flipped to the back of the book.

Empty.

There was nothing there. It was blank.

"The Hell?" He went a little towards the front of the book.

Nothing.

"_So I'll stay up all night With these bloodshot eyes"_

Just blank. He went to the very last page.

_And then it hit her, she was never really missing. Her family was always with her. She just forgot where to look..._

"She forgot where to look?" Axel said. He sighed and walked towards the living room.

He was just sitting there. Man was he bored. About an hour later he heard a scream. It was a girl's scream.

"That's either a girl or Xigbar took Demyx's Sitar again." Axel laughed remembering the day that happened.

**Flashback**

"Xigbar, where are you going?" Xemnas said angrily. It was during a meeting when everyone heard Demyx singing.

"_He listens to emo but Fat Mike's his hero! His bank accounts zero, what comes next?" _(A/N: I do not own this song)

Zexion sighed. "Why does he always have to make songs up about us?" Zexion speaks!

Axel looked angry. "Well at least he doesn't call you anorexic in his songs!"

Then everyone jumped when they heard a loud girlish scream, I mean so loud the people on Mars could hear it! And a loud BANG!

Axel fell out of his seat from the scream and multiple BANG noises.

"What the hell is he doing up there!" Xemnas yelled.

"Everyone stop yelling." Zexion said with a pretty intense look of death on his face.

Suddenly it became dead silent.

Xigbar came walking down the stairs holding a very petrified Demyx in a choke hold and a Sitar in the other hand. Xigbar sat Demyx in one seat and gave the Sitar to Xemnas.

"That dude's lucky Xigbar didn't kill him." Xaldin said poking Demyx, who was still shaking in fear and not even blinking.

"Are you even breathing?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shuddered. "Have to find my happy place….happy place."

Xegbar sat there annoyed. "Can we just get on with this meeting, dudes?"

**End flashback**

"_While these walls surround me with the story of our life"_

Axel quietly laughed to himself. He ran up the stairs to where he heard the scream and froze. There was a figure lying on the ground.

A girl's figure.

Axel's body just ran on it's own towards the body. He pulled down the hood.

"Larxene!" He yelled.

"That Sora kid is a lot tougher than we all thought. Oh and I remember everything. Axel my true name was Arlene." Larxene said

Axel smiled then remembered the book.

"Larxene this is the book you're father wrote for you. He knew this was going to happen so he wrote this for you." Axel said handing her the book.

"I don't want to lose you to." He said. Larxene smiled and handed him the book.

"Here." She whispered. "I guess my family was here all along. But I never really new were to look. And I guess I really was missed. That makes me happy."

Axel was crying but no tears came.

"_I feel so much better Now that you're gone forever"_

"Good-bye...Axel." she was whispering

"Larxene, you know somewhere in that sadist heart there's a little light, because I can see it right now." Axel said

Larxene laughed but this time it was a laugh filled with joy. All of a sudden the blood turned red and you could hear a heartbeat.

"See you in the next life." she said

Axel smiled. "I'll find you. Tell Roxas I said hi and I'll bring everyone with me...including Demyx."

"Good-bye, Arlene."

"Good-bye, Axel"

He smiled and kissed her lightly.

Larxene blushed.

"I thought you didn't like me?" she whispered.

He put a finger to her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you too."

Those were her final words...until they met again.

And Axel held onto the book tightly.

He sat there holding her in his arms.

She withered away into the dark.

"Are…all Nobodies destined to fade back into darkness?" He asked himself.

"If so…when do I have to go?" Axel said.

"_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all"_

He sighed and walked away, he was alone now. All the other Organization members either wanted him dead or hated him, except Demyx, but Axel didn't like him.

Axel went to his room, Wishing he could remember the life he had forgotten.

He looked out the window, missing the memories of when he and Roxas hung out, all of them.

Him, Roxas, Zexion, Larxene, and Demyx…

**Flashback**

"And then he said, because Seven Ate Nine!" Larxene yelled jumping up and down laughing.

Roxas and Zexion even laughed.

Axel was on the floor absolutely in a laughing fit.

Demyx had his hands crossed against his chest.

"Hey that's not funny!" He said, but not even Demyx could hold back a laugh.

"_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now That you're gone forever"_

The next day was like all the others, they hung out, had fun, pulled some pranks…but then it all fell apart.

It was a cold evening, dark and snowing.

Demyx looked around.

He and Zexion loved the snow.

Axel, Roxas and Larxene too.

_Maybe we can all go make snowmen!_

Demyx looked all around, he couldn't find anyone.

"Where's Zexion!" Demyx cried.

"Demyx he's…dead." Roxas said.

"And…Larxene?" Demyx whimpered.

"Her too." Roxas whispered.

"What happened!" Demyx said angrily.

"Axel, he killed Zexion and the keyblade master killed Larxene." Roxas said.

Demyx, who was over the top infuriated, headed for the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!" Demyx screamed.

Axel was just about to run out into a portal.

"I…I…" Axel was speechless.

"HE WAS YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Demyx screamed, tears dripping down his face.

"MOST IMPORTANTLY HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!" Demyx screamed.

"We can't feel Demyx, we're enemies, always have been." Axel whispered.

"So you're saying all the fun times all of us had together was just a sick game?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah." Axel replied as he turned and ran.

The next day Roxas was gone too.

"_Now things are coming clear And I don't need you here"_

**End Flashback**

Axel stared at the ceiling angrily.

He heard a noise and looked over.

"Demyx, what do you want?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you're doing after Roxas being gone and Larxene dead………and everyone thinks Zexion _mysteriously _died." He answered.

"Aww….that's almost to kind of you." Axel said.

Now they never got along, just like water and fire.

Total opposites.

"_And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night Get drunk and fuck and fight"_

Axel frowned.

"Get out." He said.

Demyx smiled.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go hang out with our old crew……oh that's right! I can't! Because there all dead!" Demyx yelled.

"Roxas isn't dead!" Axel yelled.

"The real Roxas is." Demyx said.

Axel frowned and fell to his bed.

He was hiding from the truth, Roxas really was gone.

Axel got up.

He knew now what he had to do.

He was leaving.

Axel put on his cloak and walked into a portal.

He took one last look around and left with nothing but a cloak on him.

He walked into the portal and out of the castle,

He was in town now,

Right in front of Memories Skyscraper.

He hated it here, there was always that truck to the right, crashed into the side of the tower, and the Television screens that brought back the happiness Axel forgot and could do without.

He sat there on top of the building looking at the ground.

"Heh, wonder if that's high enough to kill me." He whispered.

"_Until the morning comes I'll Forget about our life"_

Axel frowned, why did he kill Zexion?

**Flashback**

_Blood. Everywhere. A large pool on the floor. A bloody set of footprints leading to the door. Arcs of droplets on the walls, windows, and floor, if this room was once white, it sure as hell didn't look it now, and in the center of it all stood Axel._

_When a Nobody dies, it disintegrates. _

_Which meant Zexion's blood spilled before the body disappeared._

_Roxas walked in…._

"_What the hell happened!"_

"_I was curious as to how a Nobody can bleed. Isn't a heart necessary for the circulatory system to work?"_

_Roxas looked at Axel_

_One of the white beads on Axel's cloak drawstring. _

_A spot of blood._

"_I'm no forensic expert, but the way Axel brags about how he can kill people without shedding a drop of blood…the bloodstain didn't come from Vexen. And the blood would be dried up and brown if it was Vexen's. The drop was fresh. Recent…" Roxas thought._

_One section was free of blood. _

_A tall, thin section, shaped like and hourglass._

_And Zexion's time was up._

_It was as if a pillar or something had blocked the flying blood. But there weren't any pillars in this room, the only thing tall enough to block……no._

"_It didn't make sense. Why would Axel just lean against the wall while Zexion was being attacked by the Replica? And why didn't the Replica attack Axel? If it had, Axel would have killed it right there. Axel's self-preservation dominates everything: he doesn't care who's hurt as long as it's not him."_

_Roxas just looked at Axel from the corner of his eyes._

"_He wouldn't….we were all friends." Roxas thought._

_Storybook detectives feel happy when they've solved a case. He felt sicker than before. This isn't a storybook_

_Roxas walked out of the room and bumped into Demyx, who was currently worried about where his friend the cloaked schemer had gone, but he would never find him,_

_Axel knew that Roxas found out._

"_I feel so much better Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all"_

**End flashback.**

Axel stood up and looked at the skyscraper.

Memories of all the fun times they had together, raced onto the screen and then disappeared.

**Flashback**

"Hey look, it's the new kid, Number 13." Zexion said.

Axel nodded. "Wonder if he's any good."

"Well Xemnas is always watching him so obviously he is." Demyx said.

The three Nobodies watched there new member practice.

After the practice Axel decided to say hello.

"Hey, the name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

The boy looked at him.

"Roxas." He said.

And after that they saw each other and waved, not much to say but hello.

**End flashback**

"_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now That you're gone forever"_

Axel continued walking heading toward….somewhere.

_Why do you care? It's not like where friends._

That was all that ran through his head.

"Roxas…" Axel said.

He continued down the street until he could feel it inside that something was wrong somewhere.

"What's going on?" Axel said to himself.

He opened a portal to Betwixt in Between.

"Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you." He said to Sora.

"Get goin'." He said. He may not have liked Sora but If Sora was gone then Roxas would go to.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask just do it!" God he was just like Roxas; sometimes he was stupid and wouldn't listen.

Axel was attacked by a Nobody.

Sora ran over and destroyed it.

"_First time you screamed at me I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better"_

"You okay?" Sora asked. What a stupid question.

"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII, Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"

Sora and Axel stood up.

"Leave us alone!" Sora yelled at the Dusk.

They fought some Nobodies but there were just too many. Axel had an idea, but it was risky.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel said spinning the chakram.

"Feeling a little…..regret?" Sora asked.

Axel laughed. "Nah…I can handle these punks. Watch this." Axel let out a blow of total destruction of fire. He used all of his power.

Axel laid there on the ground.

"You're fading away." Sora said.

"_I hope you're missing me I hope I've made you see That I'm gone forever"_

"Well that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. Not that Nobodies actually have beings…right. Anyway I digress. Go save Kairi, by the way….sorry for what I did to her." Axel said.

Sora looked at him. "Well when we find her you can tell her that yourself."

"I think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it ya know, haven't got one." (I love that line)

Axel what were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

Axel sighed. "I wanted to see Roxas. He was the only one I liked. It's…funny. He made me feel like I had a heart. You make me feel the same…Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go save her!"

When Axel looked back at Sora he saw Roxas' ghostly figure beside Sora, he was crying.

Axel smiled. "Sora, would you tell Roxas…I forgive him." Axel said opening a portal, Sora nodded.

After he opened the portal for Sora he saw a flashback.

"_And now it's coming clear That I don't need you here"_

**Flashback**

Roxas and Axel were in the World that Never Was when they were attacked by Nobodies. They fought but Roxas was pushed back and hit against the ground. Axel killed the Nobodies and ran over to help him up.

"Thanks."

"Hey," Axel replies, attempting to look nonchalant through the blood, "that's what friends are for, right?"

Roxas gives him this _look_, like a sly butterfly about to escape through the cracks of someone's fingers. "Except that we're not."

"Not what?"

"Not friends."

Axel finds himself blinking, an automatic smirk crawling up his face. The expression feels wrong, tight-fitting across his cheeks. "Yeah," he agrees, and wonders why the reminder feels like a punch, all aching and funny somewhere in his chest. Roxas is right. Friendship is technically impossible.

Nobodies don't have hearts.

So it can't be a heart that motivates him to say the next few sentences. "So you're saying all the fun you've been having isn't real. What you feel doesn't exist."

Roxas cocks his head. "Why are you bothered?"

"Whoa, it's not that," backpedaling fast, and Axel holds up both his hands. "Just came up in conversation this morning at breakfast. You _know_ how the rest of the Organization always talks about how we Nobodies don't have feelings. Technically, we're not even supposed to _like_ each other."

Roxas laughed. "Now you're listening to the superior."

Axel sighed. "Do you wish you could remember what it was like to have a heart?" Axel blurted out.

Roxas sighed. "Yes, But if I don't remember what that was like; what's to keep me from becoming a Dusk?"

"I guess you've got to memorize what you're like now," Axel replies, laughing. It's hard to dismiss the treacherous doubt that came up ever since his conversation with Demyx, but Axel tries anyway. "And if you don't know any better... you might as well call us friends, right? Think you can memorize _that?_"

That last line breaks the tension, as neatly as a fresh gust of wind through a hot day. Roxas smirks, pushing himself up off the ground and dusting a scrap of fur from his coat. "Maybe."

When he offers out his hand for support, Axel reaches up and takes it.

"_Where just like imaginary friends...I guess."_

**End flashback**

"_And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared"_

Axel smiled. "And now he's gone, but at least he's okay." Axel saw his whole 'life' flash before his eyes.

"_I feel so much better Now that you're gone forever I tell myself that I don't miss you at all"_

**Flashback**

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel warned.

"Were just imaginary friends." Roxas said coldly.

Axel froze. "You're lying; you know you don't really mean that!"

"Besides Nobody would miss me." Roxas said.

Axel was sad.

"You say... Nobody... would miss you. What do you mean? I miss you Roxas. And I'm a Nobody."

**End flashback**

"He didn't really mean that, I know it." Axel said. Sighing he let go and started to fade.

Because hey, Nobodies can't live forever; they can't even live.

"Roxas...I miss you." He said

He looked over.

Roxas?

There was Roxas unable to say goodbye, because he was part of Sora now.

Axel found his ghostly figure in front of the boy, he put his hand out to grab Roxas but there was a barrier, it wouldn't let the poor Nobody pass because, well, he didn't have anymore time, he was _Sora _now, not Roxas.

Roxas was gone.

"Roxas please don't cry." Axel said.

Roxas looked up at him.

Axel was trying not to go now; he was trying to hold on.

The chakrams fell to the ground.

"_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now That you're gone forever"_

Don't cry," Axel spoke up, hands clenched painfully, now.

"If you do, this'll be the last thing you remember about me. I don't want you to end up with this memory." His eyes were closed again, his cloak billowing out behind him, vanishing more rapidly now, going straight to Hell.

"But I have to cry sometimes…" Roxas said, tears still making a silver path down his face. "If I don't cry now, I'll never be able to."

"Then never cry," Axel offered simply, falling to his own knees now, only a bit taller than Roxas. "Don't cry for me. I don't deserve it." He shook his head, red hair falling into his face as he began to laugh softly.

Roxas stared up at him, still crying silently. "Then could I follow you?"

"Follow me? No. You don't want to go where I'm going." Axel shook his head regretfully. "Those who deserve to die go where I'm going. With luck, you'll never see me again. Although I wish you could, but the good guys don't go to Hell. But don't worry I won't be alone down there; I got some other members to keep me company. But you, when you die, you've got Demyx to hang out with….in Heaven."

"Then we would have never said goodbye," Roxas whispered back, wanting an explanation for everything; why Axel was dying, why he couldn't cry for him.

"Roxas, some goodbyes last forever; sometimes they take that long to say. Just…keep me in your mind; after I'm gone, you can start saying goodbye to me," Axel answered, gritting his teeth, almost completely gone. His chakrams dropped to the ground as the hand that had been holding them relaxed, his entire build relaxing in the same way.

"Oh, by the way, before I go, if you see Demyx tell him I'm sorry. And if you see Zexion, tell him too, I don't know why I killed him, I'm really sorry." Axel whispered.

"Don't worry I will." Roxas said.

_When would he see them?_

"I guess I'll see you in the next life?" Axel asked.

_What next life?_

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Roxas smiled a little.

_How long would he have to wait?_

Kneeling on the ground, he smiled once more, a color-less hand waving. "See ya later, Roxas,"

_Would he really see him later? _

He murmured, before giving up the fight to remain there. Soon, there was nothing left of him but the chakrams, which had clattered to the ground only to sit there, the only part of Axel left.

Roxas slumped to the ground this time, still unable to fully sob.

"Goodbye, Axel."

Axel vanished.

"G…Goodbye Roxas."

Why did it have to end this way? There was so much that had been left unsaid, left undone. Their time was being cut short; but then, as a Nobody, you're living off of borrowed time to start with.

But their friendship had ended just as it had begun…

**The Final Memory**

_A Lost fourteen year old Nobody looked up at the Pyromaniac._

"_Hello?" He said._

"_Hi. My name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? You must be a Nobody huh? Come with me." Axel whispered bringing him to the World that Never Was._

"_I'm Roxas."_

"_Roxas, I like that name, you know I think this is the start of a long, great friendship." Axel said._

_Roxas smiled as they walked the Castle._

**And now there's nothing left...**

"_And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever"

* * *

_

Wow I'm finally back! I'll try to get the next chapter A.S.A.P! Spins in a chair The rulers finally work! The rulers finally work!

R&R!

**Song:**

Time of Dying

**Artist:**

Three Days Grace

Return to Top


	7. Saix

Hey I'm back with a new chapter.

Readers: FINALLY!!

Hehe sorry guys, I had major writers block and ummm…well school's been harsh.

Thank you SO MUCH The Guy Who Never Was!!! You seriously helped me out.

Don't forget to read Axel and Luxord's chapters because I edited them!

I already wrote Zexion's chapter but I'm going to a Halloween party and it's a three day thing so I don't know when it will be out and I'm going as Larxene and my friend (He's a guy) is going to be Axel!! Lol and anyway here's the chapter!!

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would be in it and Demyx would be mine, and Sora! I also don't own Goldfish (The snack that smiles back!)

Saix

"_I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried, But I'm still caged inside"_

_Little eight-year old Ias (E-as) sat on his chair in school. _

_He looked up at the bell,_

_1:59 pm._

_One minute left._

_He sat there, praying that the clock was broken, or all of a sudden a storm came and they couldn't leave school. _

_He didn't want to go home._

_His home was very dirty and messed up._

_The walls were a very dark blue; there was a pantry, two rooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The house seemed nice on the outside, but on the inside it looked like a tornado hit._

_That's where the monster lived._

_But sometimes he fought back,_

_He was very intelligent for his age._

_But today he was tired and hungry. He only had a small bag of goldfish for lunch today. It was the only thing he could take from the pantry before his father, the monster got home. _

"_Here." A girl said passing him a lunch bag._

_Ias was stunned._

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare I cant control myself"_

"_Thanks, Emily." He said._

_Emily smiled._

_She had beautiful, long, straight brown hair and light brown eyes._

_Emily was eight and was Ias' only friend._

_Just then the bell rang._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Ias." She said._

"_Yeah, bye." Ias whispered._

_He started to walk home._

_It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining, children laughing, spring time was just here._

"_So what if you can see The darkest side of me"_

_Ias frowned walking in the door, into his own little hell, where the Devil was waiting._

_He hoped the monster was in a good mood, Ias didn't want anymore bruises._

"_Hello, Ias, how was school?" The monster whispered._

_Ias knew what was coming next, he stood up straight and had his eyes open._

_The monster walked towards him._

"_It was fun." Ias said, hiding the bag behind his back._

"_I'll go to my room now." Ias said._

_The monster smiled._

"_Okay." _

_Ias walked quickly to his room, he was safe, for now._

"_No one will ever tame This animal i have become Help me believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal"_

_The monster was in a good mood today, which was good._

_Ias sat in his little castle, only he could fit in it, it was made of boxes cut into many shapes and angles._

_He sat there; on the shelves were some food, and a small piggy bank._

_Him and his mother had made this fort, when she was still alive………_

_See about 3 years ago his father, the monster, killed his mother and was sent to jail, he's now out on probation and all the police and towns people believe the lies of how he's changed._

_Bad guys never change._

_Ias ate a little bad of goldfish and then fell asleep._

Saix woke up, on the floor, and sweaty.

He frowned.

"I should get ready for the meeting." He whispered.

He was always the second one there, the superior's right hand man.

Who knows, maybe the superiors madness would catch onto him…..

Before Saix's own madness caught him.

Saix sat on the chair, back straight, eyes open, awake and ready for anything.

There was a cold chill in the air; it didn't matter though because none of them could feel the chill.

"_I cant escape myself So many times I've lied"  
_

The meeting went by quickly.

Saix noticed a few chairs empty.

After the meeting Saix walked around for a while.

It was a boring day anyway.

Quiet, lonely…..

Empty….

He looked at the walls, they were plain old white.

He knew why.

The white walls were there to make them think they were something,

The black cloaks made them stick out,

So if those who were looking for them couldn't find them because of the darkness….they were all right there, hiding in the light.

Because in a world full of light, they were the darkness….

But Saix noticed something else; the anger that lurked inside him had gotten worse everyday.

"_But there's still rage inside"_

He noticed it was quiet, and so his mind got the better of him as he was sent into a deep thought.

Demyx was gone, dead, hasta la vista rocker.

Zexion was gone to. No more emo, asleep in his bed, crying out a song of dread,

Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posy, ashes to ashes we all fall down…..

Axel was gone as well.

But that didn't matter, Axel was his own downfall.

And Roxas was the cause.

Larxene died because she picked a fight with the wrong person.

And now the Savage Nymph didn't seem so savage or strong after all.

Vexen, Dr. Frankenstein, was gone because his _Experiment _had led to his downfall and Zexion's.

He killed two birds with one rock.

Leaxeus was always going to be the one to die no matter what he did.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall….." The mirror shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Leaxeus heard a laugh.

In order to keep his dignity, he picked up some pieces.

"Shards, Shards on the floor…." He sadly whispered.

Xaldin had died.

It seems he also picked the wrong fight, and was stabbed in the back with a lancer.

Roxas was the first to go.

But Sora was the cause if his "_Death"._

It seems they would all die soon, very soon.

More than half the organization was dead, Saix didn't care,

But then again, he couldn't care at all.

Poor Saix would never understand…

That you don't need a heart to_ feel…_

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself"_

They all _desired _didn't they?

Kingdom Hearts, they desired the hearts.

They were all sometimes _Annoyed _By the Melodious Nocturne.

Those are _feelings!_

And Demyx was the first to know.

But poor Saix would never know the truth….

Because the bad guys never win…

But once upon a time, he actually could feel……

_It was two years later; Ias was ten years old now._

_The Abuse had gone on for five long years._

_Ias' only excuse was._

"_I fell down the stairs; I must be a real klutz!" _

"_This Animal."_

_Emily knew he was lying and that something was wrong._

_The next day, Ias was walking home from school, he had been happy today._

_It seemed the Monster was starting to stay in his good moods and Ias wasn't afraid to leave his room for a couple of minutes._

_It seemed like everything was going to get better._

_Maybe the Monster had changed………_

_Or maybe not…_

"_IAS!" The monster yelled as he walked through the door._

"_Y…yes." Ias whimpered in the kitchen._

_He had been caught, _

_But all he wanted was something to eat!_

_But after that one good day, the monster had gone a tad bit over the edge of insane._

"_So it was YOU who was taking all the food!" The monster yelled, taking out a pocket knife._

_Ias was shaking._

_He had never been hit with that before, nor did he know what it was._

"_This Animal"_

"_Come here!" The monster yelled._

_Ias, still shaking, slowly walked over._

_His long, beautiful, blue hair swayed because of the breeze coming through the window, there were no screens in the window and they were stuck open, so that on cold winter nights, Ias took all the warm things he owned and put them on._

_The Monster raised the sharp knife………_

_And brought it down quickly and hard into Ias face._

_Ias didn't feel anything for a few seconds, but when the icy cold, metal blade hit him a second time, he could feel all the pain._

"_This animal"_

_And all that was heard was a child screaming as if about to die._

_But it was a waste of his breath, he knew no one heard him, he knew no one cared if had died right now, but he kept wishing on stars every night, that someone, somewhere out there truly cared for him._

_Little Ias Ran to his room, locking the door tight, trying to find something to wrap around his face._

_Finally he found a sleeve and ripped it, making a bandage for his face._

_A few minutes passed and he felt dizzy from the lack of blood in his face._

_The next day came and he missed school. _

_The blood finally stopped pouring from his face and he looked at the cut to see how bad it was…_

_There in the mirror, Ias didn't see himself anymore._

_He saw a poor little skinny boy, whom hadn't eaten in days, with a big "X" Shaped scar on his face, his blue hair was covered in sticky red blood, his clothes were dirty, and he was so tired, _

_Not to mention hungry, he hadn't eaten in 2 days._

_But he didn't dare go out of his room._

_So he locked himself inside his small castle made of boxes and hid in the darkness._

Saix opened his eyes.

He had, had enough of these memories.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE PAST ANYMORE!" He screamed.

"_So what if you can see The darkest side of me"_

The animal was trying to break loose again, but Saix wouldn't let it.

He walked outside.

He walked into the graveyard.

_R.I.P_

_My Happiness and Dreams……_

Saix chuckled.

"What a waste of a gravestone." He said walking back.

He turned to look at one that caught his eye.

_R.I.P_

_Emily._

He quickly ran back to the castle.

"_No one will ever tame This animal i have become"_

The castle reminded him of the one at his house.

It's where he would sleep at night to escape the nightmares that surrounded it,

Like his own little haven inside his hell.

The memories started to come back.

The animal started to wake up.

_10………_

_Little Ias was 11 now and was sick of the monster, sick of being hungry, and most of all_

_He was sick of the hate!_

_So he packed a bag._

_Inside he put some bags of food, his piggy bank, which now had 50 dollars in it._

_Once his mother had died, he got the piggy bank to save up enough money to run away._

_And now he would use it._

"_Help me believe Its not the real me"_

_9……_

_He tied up his blankets and quietly slid down and out the window, and off he went……_

_It didn't take his father, the monster more than a few hours to realize he had run away._

_And now his father was off looking for him._

_Ias ran as fast as he could, the monster right behind him._

_It was like one of those nightmares where, you'd be the small child, and here came a big scary thing chasing you, and you'd run slower and slower till he finally caught you…_

_8………_

_Ias tripped, and as he fell he saw everything, his hopes, his dreams, his life, vanish as if they were never really there._

_He saw it all in slow motion, his head about to smash of the curb, but he regained his stance and kept running._

_He didn't know how, but he ended up at Emily's house._

_He knocked on the door._

"_Hello? Oh! Ias! What happened?!" Emily's mother said worried, she pulled Ias into a big hug._

"_Oh! Come inside!" She yelled._

_She pulled Ias inside and he quickly locked the door, out of breath he collapsed onto the ground._

_7………_

_He woke up on a warm couch._

"_Oh good you're awake!" Emily's mother exclaimed._

"_Where did you get that scar?" Emily asked._

"_I……I fell down the stairs?" It was more of a question than a statement._

"_I don't buy it." The mother said._

"_Was it your father?" The mother asked._

_Ias started to cry._

"_Y…Yes." He whispered._

_The mother smiled._

"_You can stay here." She said._

"_He'll find me." Ias said._

"_The monster always finds the victim." Ias whimpered._

_The mother shook her head._

"_But he won't find you." She said._

"_Yay! Ias you can stay here!" Emily said giving him a hug._

_Ias blushed._

_He liked Emily's hugs._

_Now it was a few years later and Ias was fifteen._

_He had been living at an aunt's house now, when a report had flashed on the news._

"_We interrupt this broadcast to give breaking news." The reporter said._

_Ias turned the T.V. Volume up._

"_It seems a girl was murdered today early this morning, we've just found her body now. We'll continue the broadcast when we receive more news." And then the show came back on._

"_Oh. Poor dear." Ias aunt said._

"_Yeah." Ias whispered._

_6………_

"_Somebody help me tame This animal I have become"_

"_We've found the identity of the girl." The reporter said as the news switched back on._

_The words BREAKING NEWS appeared at the bottom of the screen over and over again._

_For just a second Ias felt his stomach curl, like he knew something bad happened._

"_The girl's name is ………Emily." The reporter said._

"_Emily? What a beautiful name." The aunt said._

_In the blink of a second Ias heart was ready to burst._

"_NO! That can't be her!" He yelled._

"_Aunt! I'm going out I'll be back" He said running out the door._

"_Okay." She said._

_He ran, as fast as he could._

_His girlfriend just died?_

_No he couldn't accept that._

_He ran to her house._

_The news was true._

_She was gone……_

_4………_

_He ran inside._

"_Ias!" Emily's mother screamed crying, she pulled him into a hug._

_Ias frowned._

"_Who did this?" He asked._

_Emily's mother sighed._

"_No one knows." She whispered._

_Ias did._

_He ran out of the house and to his old hell, his home._

_He barged right in and there, on a chair next to the table, sat the monster……_

_Blood all over his hands, his shirt, the table._

"_You…..YOU Killed her!" Ias screamed._

_The monster smiled._

_And he laughed._

_The monster laughed like a true maniac._

_Ias' fists curled and he did what he wanted to do for so long now._

_He punched him._

_But before Ias could control it, the animal inside him got loose._

_The next thing he remembered was being taken away in an ambulance, people were crying and the monster was dead._

_Wait? People were crying, why………hold on, they were crying……for him._

_His heart leapt for joy, when he noticed people were worried about him._

_A few days later he was out of the hospital, but something was happening to his world._

_It was being attacked, by giant ants?_

_Well they sure as hell looked like them, but these were no ants._

_He ran, looking for a haven, something he'd never had._

_The castle?!_

_He ran back to the house, which he noticed one of the rooms was covered In blood, and ran into his room, locking himself inside the small castle._

_He cried, the memories filled in when he was in the house._

_He felt a sharp pain in his back._

_3………_

"_Help Me Believe It's Not the real me"_

_He looked behind him; there was one of those creatures from the dark, holding something, _

_His heart._

_Ias frowned._

"_N…No…." He whispered, falling to the floor._

_Everything had gone cold._

_But he smiled, _

_Death had felt so relaxing; he got to escape the nightmare, reality, _

_But death hurt, the pain had hurt so much……_

_But he had gotten used to it, since pain was the only thing he ever felt………_

Saix ignored the other memories and found himself in a battle with Sora.

The battle was difficult

_2………_

_DA DUM_

The animal was waking up…

He fought with all his might.

"Can you feel it, the moon's power? Moon, shine down!" He yelled.

_1………_

"_Somebody help me tame this animal This animal I have become"_

The animal was unleashed.

Saix went into a berserk mode.

In the end Sora won.

"But if I had a heart..." he whispered.

He dropped his claymore, which crashed to the floor, and turned, toward the window, looking up at the moon.

"Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?" Saix whimpered.

And then Saix faded.

Bad guys never win………

0………

"_This animal…"

* * *

_

Oh My God! You do not know how happy I am to finally write this!!

R&R!!

**Song:**

Animal I have become.

**Artists:**

Three Days Grace.


	8. Zexion

Alright it's time for Zexion!! Zekushion! (His name in Japanese!)

Disclaimer: Okay if you've read the other chapters than you know what I'm going to say.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but someday I will!! (Insert evil laughter)

But if you haven't read the other chapters then, get back there and read!

**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing Saix's chapter and re-reading Axel and Luxord's, and finally…..I'm back in business with writing this story!!! Oh and this is random but did you know the book that Larxene reads in Chain of Memories, Marquis de Sade, is a violent, porn book? Umm….what's COM rated? Just go to wikipedia and search for Organization XIII and they give you everything! But scroll down to Larxene and click on Marque De Sade and it gives you a description of the book. Anyway….let's get back on topic.

* * *

Zexion

"_Playground school bell rings again"_

Zexion walked down the dark, empty and lonely hallways of Castle Oblivion the bells were ringing in his head, a noise that wouldn't leave him alone…well it wasn't always lonely, Demyx or someone would stop by once in a while, it wasn't completely empty either.

The Shadows lived with them as well.

Yes, in the Castle lived six of the thirteen members of Organization XIII.

Zexion turned on the hallway light and laughed as he watched the Shadows recede to the darkness while the light covered the hall.

"Stupid Shadows, cowering away in fear of the light," He said as he turned on the lights. He watched the shadows fade away, back to darkness. He knew, sometime soon, that, that was going to happen to him too.

But when he turned back he saw _his _shadow.

For when you turn on a light, a shadow is born.

He stared in confusion, moving around, almost dancing, to see if this was really his shadow.

"I am nothing, so why do I have a Shadow?" He thought.

He continued down the dimly lit hall, pondering.

He headed towards his room.

"_Rain clouds come to play again"_

He heard the pitter patter of the rain outside.

"Everything is said to have a shadow, but I am nothing. How is it that I have a shadow?"

Zexion looked away from the window and reached his room and was still in a deep thought.

Then he thought about Shadows.

"Shadows," He thought. "Are foul and nasty, and are mostly useless. Of course, evil things dwelt that dwelt in darkness loved Shadows because they allowed them to walk in the light of day-just before they pounced on an unsuspecting victim. But where Nobodies any better? They sent out Heartless and Shadows to do that, so that they could get hearts."

Zexion was confusing himself even more.

"Maybe some things were better left unsaid." He whispered.

Then he thought about the other members.

He didn't socialize with other members; he usually kept to himself most of the time.

They scared him, it's not that he was afraid of _them_ but their emotions, they were just too strong.

What? You say Nobodies can't feel? Well who told you that lie? They can feel.

How do they desire hearts? How can they be annoyed by each other?

How can Axel and Roxas miss each other like they do…..

They were best friends, Axel had once said,

Roxas had made him feel happy and like he had a heart.

How could he miss Roxas so bad, and not have emotions?

Zexion laughed as he thought of this.

"_Has no one told you she's not breathing?"_

"Take Demyx for example." He said to himself.

"We didn't know we had emotions, but he proved them all wrong."

Zexion thought of the meeting were Demyx finally got the recognition he deserved and rubbed it in their faces about how he was right.

**Flashback**

"This meeting is over." The superior, Xemnas said.

Everyone got up to leave when they noticed something.

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, was sitting their playing with the water.

"What's so dangerous about the water?" The free shooter, Xigbar asked.

Demyx smiled mincingly.

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't do anything." Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames said teasingly.

Zexion stood there watching them tease Demyx. They'd regret it.

But then again….what was dangerous about the water?

He had seen Demyx fight before, but there was nothing 'dark' about the element Demyx fought with.

The next question should have never been asked nor answered….

"Demyx….what is so dangerous about the water?" Zexion had heard the voice ask, realizing the voice belonged….

To him…

Everyone turned to Zexion.

And then back at Demyx.

Demyx's eyes grew dull and dark.

"Well," He began playing a nice, sweet tune; it was sort of like a lullaby.

"You have to give a lot of trust," He laughed. "But too much trust could lead to an 'opening' in you. It'll make you vulnerable."

The tune got darker and darker, like a child going from a good dream to a bad one.

Zexion looked at Demyx. He had never seen him like this!

"Not enough trust….and you'll die."

The tune ended and a new one started.

"But how is water dangerous? How is the ocean dangerous? Well she's not merciful; her lullaby of death can kill hundreds, thousands even."

(Sorry for the interruption but if you read Tara's Story than this is the girl from Tara's nightmare. And sorry If Demyx is out of character!!!)

Zexion stared at the usually clumsy, music lover in shock.

_This can't be Demyx!_

Sadly it was.

_Lullaby of Death?_

But Zexion decided not to ask. Some things were better left unsaid.

"So," Demyx whispered, still strumming a soft tune.

(Sorry he really is out of character!...So sue me! That's the best I could do.)

"The most dangerous thing about the element water is……"

Everyone backed away as he stood up.

He pointed to a little mouse scurrying across the floor.

Said little mouse was still there, trying to find a crumb of something.

_Poor thing, life's unfair._

Demyx frowned holding up his hand and putting a water bubble around it.

(Those bubbles he attacks you with in Hollow Bastion.)

Demyx gave a small, but chilling smile.

"If you can't swim…..you might just drown."

He put his hand down.

The mouse fell to the floor,

Not getting back up.

Everyone had ran back to a different hall,

Afraid that of they stayed, they may have had to fight.

And no one wanted to fight Demyx right now.

Zexion stood there, stupefied at what just happened,

Then ran into a portal heading back to his cold, dark hallway underground.

**End Flashback**

Zexion shivered at the memory.

He had never seen the happy-go-lucky Demyx so…..well, angry before.

"_Hello I am your mind"_

Memories were flashing through his brain, like there was someone trying to get his attention….

Like a single little memory, with nothing left to hold onto, about to fade away, but just needed to get his attention,

For one second.

He ended up walking past his room and then walking past Vexen's room.

THAT room he would never ever go near.

The images of bright lights and tools, shots and dark rooms and pain fled into his mind.

He was the youngest; he was the one they experimented on.

Eighteen year old Zexion was only a few months younger than Demyx.

It was the best place in the Castle to find some darkness, besides the Superiors but he didn't dare go there either.

Inside Vexen's room may have the best place to find Darkness but there were also bugs hidden in there as well. Oh how Zexion hated that.

He just wanted to sit in the darkness and think for a while.

So he had one goal today, to find some darkness.

He walked up and down the halls, nothing but some light.

Just white walls.

"Would it kill for some black around here?!" He yelled.

He walked until he reached the library, (I'm putting a library in here)

And he saw someone.

"Demyx?" He said.

Sure enough, it was him.

He was….crying.

"_giving you someone to talk to"_

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked.

"You're never going to see me again." Demyx said.

Zexion gave him a skeptic look.

"Wha…?" Then he remembered.

The Superior was going to send Demyx on a mission he knew Demyx would never complete.

To destroy the keyblade master.

"So why don't you run?" Zexion asked.

"Because maybe…I won't come back a failure." Demyx smiled and walked into a portal.

Zexion frowned, and walked off.

Well, wherever he wanted to go he ended up in a graveyard.

"How did I end up here?" He asked himself.

He heard someone talking; it sounded a lot like him.

He looked over at the swing set and saw two people talking.

One was a boy that looked like him and the other was a girl with long, brown hair.

The boy told her to leave and created a portal and sent her through it.

The boy looked at Zexion and once their eyes met, he felt a pain rush through his body.

"Hello." The little boy said he looked around fourteen.

"Hello. My name's Zexion." Zexion said.

It was nice to have someone to talk too, even though it was creepy that they looked alike.

"My name's Ienzo." The boy said.

"_Hello"_

Then he felt the same feeling as earlier.

Something trying to grab his attention, the bell in his ears, this feeling,

Was so weird….

Zexion stood there, his mind an utter blank. So he sat on the swing next to Ienzo and just talked.

They talked for a while but Ienzo had to go.

"Goodbye." Ienzo said.

"Later." Said Zexion.

Ienzo crying ran up and hugged Zexion.

"_If I smile and don't believe"_

"Goodbye, me." He said than ran off.

"Goodbye, me?" Zexion whispered.

Did he see a ghost of his someone?

* * *

In a room high above the first floor, a young blonde haired girl, and a young brunette haired boy, was watching the cloaked schemer. 

"Namine, do you know who he's talking too?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Roxas." The girl said.

"_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream"_

The boy, Roxas, now stood pondering.

"So….who is it?" He questioned.

The blonde girl, Namine, gave him a laugh and an angelic smiled.

Namine turned.

Loneliness had stricken them all mad.

The dark corridors, the pain, no hearts, no nothing…..

Who was he talking to?

Well the only thing left.

"Himself." She said. Her lonely soul, stricken with madness, gave out a laugh.

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken"_

Namine was fine; she was like everyone else there.

Lonely.

The boy came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

As they both watched the lonely Zexion walk back to the castle.

"He was so lonely, so he found a friend, himself." Namine whispered.

* * *

Zexion walked back to his room, laid down and turned of the lights. 

_I finally found some darkness._

The next day was the same, Demyx running and Axel in hot pursuit.

Xigbar was shooting things, probably other members.

Other than that it was quiet.

Untill…..

"Cat! I'm a kitty Cat! And I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance!" Demyx sang.

"Cat! I'm a kitty Cat! And I meow, meow, meow and I meow, meow, meow!"

Then you could hear a pyromaniac yell some curses and the song changed.

"My Sharona!! Ohh you make my motor run, my motor run! When you gonna give me some time Sharona?!"

Zexion sighed.

Darkness was all Zexion wanted today.

He just felt horrible.

Like something was going to happen….

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well... What's to become of the Organization?" Zexion said standing in the blue room.

Just then Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames entered the room.

"Larxene's out of the picture, too. Naminé turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?" He said

"Maybe you." Zexion said.

"Me? Naah. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go." Axel answered.

"You think Sora will win. Because anyone who beats you is unbeatable--is that it?" Zexion said

"That's the idea. Marluxia plotted to use Sora against the Organization so it's fitting Sora should be his downfall." Axel said in his Oh-I'm-the-bomb voice.

"Then...we won't be needing Riku anymore." The Cloaked Schemer said.

"Good luck disposing of him. You want to take on someone who wasted Lexaeus?" Axel asked in disbelief.

"That's not how I do things. Tell me, did you get the data on Riku's home?" Zexion said already conducting a plan.

"Huh? The air has changed... One of the scents has died--a really strong one." Riku said.

Just then Zexion appeared before Riku.

"That was Marluxia, keeper of this castle. Ex-keeper, I should say. The Keyblade master just finished him off." Zexion said.

"Keyblade master... You mean Sora! Sora is here?!" Riku said excited.

"Would you like to see him? Or should I say, can you face him?" The Cloaked Schemer asked.

"What does THAT mean?" Riku said getting ticked off.

"Darkness and Ansem's shadow nest within your heart. Aren't you ashamed to face Sora in that state?" Zexion asked.

"What—" Riku said.

"Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark--in other words, you. If you don't believe me..." Zexion said throwing him a card.

"...then you had best see the truth for yourself."

"This card! This is our—" Riku said but got cut off.

"Yes, your home." Zexion said, then vanished.

Riku entered the Destiny Islands and walked to the seashore.

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much..."

Riku took a few steps forward.

"Funny--there was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved." He whispered.

He took more steps forward and stopped suddenly.

"Is that...? Hey!" He yelled, looking across the beach to see his childhood friends.

He ran up to Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, who said nothing.

"What's wrong with you guys? I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet." He said.

They continued to remain silent.

"What is there something on my face?" He said laughing.

The trio still said nothing, and then disappeared, leaving Riku completely stunned.

"Guys?!" He yelled.

Riku looked to the ground and ran to the small sandbar and saw Kairi on the bridge.

"Kairi..." He whispered.

Riku walked over to her, who also didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey, Kairi. Don't tell me you—" He was about to ask her something when she vanished

"Ah..." He said.

He looked to the ground again.

"No, no, NO!" He yelled in utter madness.

"Surely you knew this would happen." Zexion said, appearing again.

Riku looked up at him.

"Why would I know that?!" He spat at Zexion.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone--each and every one." Zexion said.

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka...Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my..." Riku said sadly as he looked back to the ground.

"They're my friends..." He said.

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you forgot. You destroyed your home!" Zexion yelled.

He held his hand out and the two were enveloped in darkness. The light returned and Riku and Zexion stood atop a ruined Destiny Islands. Riku looked around.

"This is...that night!" Riku said astonished.

"The islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered... Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!" Zexion said.

His plan was working.

Zexion held his hand out again, this time away from Riku as another

Riku appeared at the other edge of the small island.

"N-No..." Riku whispered.

"You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!" Zexion yelled.

The other Riku's form grew dark and became Darkside.

"This...this can't be ME?!" Riku yelled.

(Riku fought and defeated the Darkside. Suddenly, Sora came and lunged out at Riku, who blocked with his blade.

"Sora?!" Riku asked.

Sora tried to strike again.

"Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora yelled.

The disguise worked perfectly.

Sora lunged at Riku from the top and down. Riku was thrown to the edge of the island.

"Gaah!" Riku yelled.

"Look at you, shrinking away from the light... You're not Riku anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness." Sora said.

Riku continued to lie on the broken ground.

Because that's what he was, broken…

Zexion at least had some pity on the boy.

But, back to business.

"So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" Sora yelled.

Light enveloped everything. Riku floated in an abyss of light, his existence flickering.

"I'm...fading... Consumed by the light..." Riku whispered.

"You won't fade." Just then Kairi appeared in the white abyss.

"You can't fade. No power can defeat you--not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light--and don't fear the darkness. Both will make you stronger." Kairi said

"Darkness, too?" Riku asked.

"Especially darkness. Because that power is yours alone. The darkness is your heart is vast and deep, but if you can stare into it unflinching, you'll never know fear again." Kairi said.

"All this time I've been pushing the darkness away..." Riku said.

"Just be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. Do that, and you'll gain strength unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness—" Kairi said.

"--and I'll be able to see through the brightest light..." Riku said mow more confident.

"Follow the darkness, Riku. It'll show you the way to the friends you miss." Kairi said smiling.

"But can I face them..." Riku said looking away.

Kairi held her hands together behind her back.

"You don't want to?" She asked.

"You know I do." He answered.

(Kairi faded from the abyss of light, replaced by the dark silhouette of Riku.

"And I will! The darkness--MY darkness--will show me the way!" He yelled.

Riku returned in his full form.

"Darkness, awaken!" he called out.

Riku appeared back on Destiny Islands, facing Sora, in his Heartless clothing with the Soul Eater out and ready.

"Im...Impossible!" Sora yelled.

And Zexion's plan backfired.

Sora's form became blinding white and vanished, revealing Zexion kneeling on the ground.

"How did you find me in the light?!" Zexion yelled.

Stupid question.

"You reek of the dark. Even the light can't block out the smell. I followed the darkness right to you." Riku said.

Zexion stood up.

"Heh... After all your protest you're still just another darkling." He said.

"I know who I am." Riku said readying his weapon.

"Since when? You were terrified of the dark before—" Zexion said.

"I'm not now!" Riku yelled striking Zexion hard.

"Ngaah..." Zexion whimpered.

Zexion vanished, running away.

"He got away." Riku said.

But not for long.

Riku left the Destiny Islands.

Zexion appeared back in the blue room, kneeling weakly on the floor.

"What, what IS he?! No one's ever worn the darkness the way he does. It's NOT POSSIBLE!" He yelled out.

Axel and the replica of Riku stood at the end of the room. Zexion stood up and faced them.

"Waaah! Riku?!" He said cringing and tensing up.

The replica said nothing.

It was just a lie.

It was just a fake.

"_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide"_

"Oh...Oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." Zexion said.

Nothing was said by anyone.

"Axel?" Zexion asked.

"Say, Riku. It must be hard now that you know you're not real." Axel said.

The replica remained silent.

"I bet you'd LIKE to be real." Axel said in a coy voice.

"Yeah." The "Fake" said.

"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you." Axel said.

"Axel! What are you telling him?!" Zexion said.

Run!

"_Don't cry"_

Zexion shed silent, invisible and fragile tears.

He was alone and about to die.

Axel Held out his hand toward Zexion as if offering him.

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any." Axel said.

Zexion stood stunned.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Zexion screemed, hoping someone would hear him, but who would come to save _him? _

"Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." Axel said.

The replica moved closer to Zexion.

"No...STOP!!!" Zexion screemed.

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping"_

"NO!" The shrill scream came from Zexion as he lay on the ground.

Axel smirked.

"Why?" Zexion whispered.

Axel's cruel smirk vanished, replaced, by a small and sad frown.

_I don't know._

Was what went through Axel's head as he vanished.

Zexion lay against the cold, hard floor, dying.

Wasn't he already dead?

"_Hello I'm still here"_

Of course the last thing he would do was think.

He was an enigmatic man…

But he was still a kid.

His body was tense and full of pain.

He was in a cold, dark and musty room, all by himself.

He was young and hurt.

This was the most possibly worst was to die.

But was he truly alone?

In the corner of his eye he saw

Something….

It was Ienzo, his head tilted to the side.

Zexion, limping, walked over, just to give him a hug back from earlier.

But when he got over he realized…

It was just a mirror.

Zexion, saddened, lay back down the floor.

He spent his whole life alone, so obviously he would die alone.

So he did.

And now nothing remained,

Except a shadow...

Those that lingered in the dark.

"_All that's left of yesterday"

* * *

_

Well your probably wondering why the hell I put in the little Ienzo part.

It's because Zexion was alone in the game and he seemed like the lonely-emo type, so why not give him a friend! Also he could only see "Himself" when he was near his tombstone in the graveyard.

Xams: Hehe when I type Zexy on the computer and then go to spell check it says Sexy.

Zexion: ……

Xams: Zexy I think my computer has the hotts for you!!

Zexion: SHUT UP!! Walks away

Xams: Wait! Come back! Ok while I go to get Zexion back you guys and girls R&R please!

**Song**

Hello

**Artist:**

Evanescene


	9. Lexaeus

Hey here's the long awaited chapter!! I think you'll all like this one, since there's absolutely no information about Lexaeus, so I came up with stuff! Well, sadly you won't see another update until after Christmas. So I wish all my readers a Merry and Happy Chrismahannakaukwanzah! I probably spelt that wrong (anime sweat drop)

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! Or songs used.

* * *

Lexaeus 

_"Today I'm dirty, I want to to be pretty. Tomorrow I know, I'm just dirt "_

There, in the cold, dark, emotionless room that belong_ed_ to Lexaeus, he sat.

He was finishing a puzzle. He had no idea what the puzzle was, but he intended to finish the one thousand piece puzzle, he was actually almost half way done.

_Almost._

The picture didn't really look like anything; it was very dark and so old that some of the picture had worn out.

_"We are the nobodies  
Wanna be somebodies  
We're dead, we know just who we are  
We are the nobodies  
Wanna be somebodies  
We're dead, we know just who we are"_

The room was very plain. There was a desk, now covered in puzzle pieces, a bed, and some weights.

He sighed, still not able to find the piece that fit. He stopped trying now and sat back on the seat relaxing, and thinking.

For he was the _Silent Hero..._wait.

Silent Hero? He definantly was not a Silent Hero.

His name was a total opposite.

So he sat there and thought.

_I'm no hero..._

_I'm not silent..._

His element was rock or earth for cryin out loud! How could he be Silent? Plus he was a Nobody, everyone thought Nobodies weren't on the good side.

Was there even a good side?

All they wanted was a heart, all they wanted was to feel. Is that really so evil?

So everyone called them the bad guys, oh well.

_But wait, _He thought. _Do we really need hearts to feel? A heart is just something to hold memories of those dear. We have souls right? So maybe we...can feel after all! I guess Demyx was right all along..._

_"Yesterday I was dirty  
Wanted to be pretty  
I know now that I'm forever dirt  
Yesterday I was dirty  
Wanted to be pretty  
I know now that I'm forever dirt"_

So he began to finish his puzzle, the beginning of the end I guess.

A few hours later he was about put the last piece of the puzzle together and was about to see what it was when...

Vexen scent was gone. He had to report it to the others.

A portal opened in the underground floors of Castle Oblivion in their meeting room downstairs.

"Is something troubling you, Lexaeus?" Zexion asked.

"Vexen is no more." He said.

"Yes, his scent is gone. It was Axel. You know, it's deplorable... Agents of the Organization striking each other down--" Zexion said being cut of by Lexaeus.

"The bigger problem is Sora. His strength exceeds Vexen's, and yet surely Naminé has subverted him by now. It's only a matter of time before he ends up Marluxia's puppet." Lexaeus said.

_"We are the nobodies  
Wanna be somebodies  
We're dead, we know just who we are  
We are the nobodies  
Wanna be somebodies  
We're dead, we know just who we are"_

"So what do you propose? Shall we destroy Sora before Marluxia secures him?" Zexion asked.

Lexaeus came up with an idea. "That won't be necessary. If Marluxia is to hold the light, then we will hold the dark."

"Riku..." Zexion whispered cathcing onto his plan.

* * *

Not a moment later was Lexaeus standing in the white hallways waiting for Riku to show up. 

"That scent... You're another "nobody."" Oh how rude.

"You've done well to make it this far, Riku. Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness... What a waste." Lexaeus said.

_"Some children died the other day  
We feed machines and then we pray  
Look up and down mortified  
You should have seen the ratings that day  
Some children died the other day  
We feed machines and then we pray  
Look up and down mortified  
You should have seen the ratings that day"_

"I'm...I'm not scared." Riku stood his ground.

"I can see that you are. You have the potential to control it. Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within." He was trying to intimidate Riku.

"And if I say no?" Riku asked.

"Then you end here--light, darkness, and all!" Lexaeus took out his weapon and threw a wave of darkness at Riku.

"Urgh!" Riku yelled standing back up.

"See the power of darkness! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in!" He yelled.

Riku and Lexaeus fought, one blow after another.

"Such... Such power!" Lexaeus yelled.

_"We are the nobodies  
Wanna be somebodies  
We're dead, we know just who we are  
We are the nobodies  
Wanna be somebodies  
We're dead, we know just who we are"_

"Huff...huff... What's wrong...Lexaeus... Is that all...darkness can do?" Riku asked.

Lexaeus knew what to do...He just didn't want to.

"Well... It seems...I am beaten... But the Organization shall triumph! I may perish, but all the darkness within me will billow forth and devour you!" He yelled.

He let loose all of his darkness into one final attack.

"What the--" Riku said.

Riku woke up, lying on the ground, in a pool of black darkness.

_Blood_

Riku got up, and was saved, Lexaeus was dead.

I guess the darkness wasn't so strong, huh?

Well, it wasn't, so wherever he went he lived "Happily **N**ever After". Very suiting for them, right? I wonder where they go, the nobodies, when they die. We all know for a fact most don't go to Heaven. Are their Heartless still out there? Hmmm, oh well. We may never know. All we know is that the Silent Hero is dead.

But some people didn't like that name. So we came up with a new name for him. Since his old name didn't fit.

The Loud Villain. Ha ha.

He never got to finish that puzzle did he?

No, He didn't. But the puzzle wasn't meant to be finished, it was just like him: empty, full of darkness, and unfinished.

For this road everyone here took was the beginning of the end.

His end came early, but they would all die soon. So farewell Elaeus, farewell Lexaeus. Goodbye Nobody.

_"Tomorrow I know, I'm just dirt"_

* * *

Yay! I finally got to update! The next time I update though won't be until after the holidays. Sorry, readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll probably edit it soon though I didn't really like it. Oh, and yeah this was was very short.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review!!

**Song: **

Nobodies

**Artist:**

Marilyn Manson


	10. Vexen

Hey, readers sorry for the long pause in all of my stories. But I'm finally back!!! Things have been crazy with school and homework and problems with friends fighting and then having them be all depressed soooooooo, I'm really sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own it.

* * *

Vexen 

__

"What have I done? Where have I come from?  
When I burnt the backs with the sun through a glass did I seal the loss that's become me?"

It's one of those days where you've successfully locked yourself in your lab. Creating millions of experiments to get the heart you know you'll never acquire. It's one of those endless days where you just sit there, not knowing what to do anymore because you're confused and a bit on the lonely side today. So you pick up the test tube and mumble on about 'the heart' and other things like that.

_"Feeling undone  
What have I become?  
When I turned my back on you I turned my back on myself and became this machine"_

It's one of those nights were you toss and turn endlessly yelling out people's names. Telling them to run because the 'heartless' were coming,

& you laughed at yourself…

You know that scary laugh. The one that leaves people, fucking terrified. But it was your own fault you ended up this way,

_Even. _

Isn't it? You were part of the group of apprentices that started this whole mess weren't you? Yep. You were.

& you're still laughing…

_"Thoughtlessness, Selfishness, Hopelessness, Arrogant"_

It's one of those weeks where everything goes wrong, isn't it? You get up to a good start and it all goes downhill. Some of the members of Organization XIII are dead. But you know that already. Now you're starting to spill secrets out to Sora too? You're in for it mister! You know Axel and Marluxia are going to get you, right? Well they are, and what's this?

& you're still laughing…

_"I feel it on the inside, Twisting and contorting  
Memory has shaped me once again"_

It's still going downhill for you, memories haunting you as you slept. But look, here you are walking down the halls, with that _puppet _of yours, the Riku Replica right? That's also going to cause your downfall, but sssshhh, how that ends up is a secret. (But it's going to end badly.)

_"Still feel you on the inside, Biting through and stinging  
Will I ever forget to remember?"_

Larxene had appeared next to you with Axel. "Now what, Vexen? Looks like your little toy isn't taking orders anymore." She said laughing. Axel walked over. "Now Larxene…shouldn't we give Vexen the benefit of the doubt? Riku could be hiding as part of some elaborate plan to lure Sora deeper into the castle." He said to her. "Oh, of course! Why didn't I see it before? Terribly sorry, Vexie. I guess I'm just used to you and your research being more funny than formidable." She laughed sadistically. Which angered you didn't it? "Hold your tongue!" You yell."Aww. Are you sulking? Ha ha, you are so half-baked." Larxene yelled at you, which angered you more.

_"Shadows in the sun, Filter through us  
Still wrestle the demons that arrested me as a child  
Confession rejected, We grow up, To give up  
People step on the cracks for wounds owed paid back  
Through the words of surrender"_

"You're hardly one to talk, you conniving little—" You were cut off by someone entering the room. "That will do." The voice said. "Marluxia!" You yell. He took off his hood revealing a cold face. "Your project has failed, Vexen. Do not disappoint us again." He said to you. "Disappoint YOU? You presume too much, No. 11. I am No. 4, and I will not stand for your snide remarks!" You yell to him. Axel and Larxene laugh. "Yes, you will. This castle and the girl Naminé have been entrusted to ME. Defy me, and you defy the Organization." He said to you. "Unless I'm mistaken, treason is a CAPITAL crime…" She snarled at you. "This is absurd!" You scream. He told you next to eliminate Sora, which shocked you. Yep, It was one of those days… You went to find Sora, oh how absurd…

_"Emptiness, Loneliness, Listlessness, Worthless"  
_  
He was empty, he was nothing...oh well, this would be his _final mission_ anyway. "A question, then, Sora… Which is more real to you: your memories of Naminé, or the familiarity you feel here?" You ask. Sora was taken aback. "Naminé, of course! Whatever I feel here is just some trick of yours!" He yelled, which made you laugh. "How naive he is. He'd never understand." You thought to yourself. "Ha ha ha… The memory's wiles are cruel. In its silence, we forget. And in its perversion, it binds our hearts firmly." You yell. "I don't have time for your riddles!" Sora yelled out to you. "Then recall that this place was made from another side of your memory. Yes, the other side of your heart knows this place. The other side remembers." Roxas……Welcome home to Twilight Town. "You're wrong! I don't know this place!" Sora said. How ironic, the other you remembers, silly boy. "If you remain bound by the chains of memory, and refuse to believe your heart, then you may as well throw your heart away. You're no Keyblade master, no master of anything— just a slave to twisted memories. Just like my Riku. You're not fit to exist." You say.

&you're still laughing…

_"Can you save me? From myself  
From these memories  
Can you save me? From myself  
From these memories"  
_

"YOUR Riku?" Sora yelled to you. Sora readied his Keyblade. "You're so full of it! YOU'RE the one who changed Riku, aren't you? Every word you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! I'm gonna take you down and save Riku and Naminé. THAT'S what's in my heart!" He was angered to his highest point now. Sora ran at you enraged. You were losing. The power if his heart was so great…"Urrgh… Such strength, even at the mercy of your memory… You ARE dangerous! You must be exterminated!" You yell. Sora shakes his head. "Fine, whatever! Just put Riku back the way he was!" He yelled to you "Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of has but one fate—to sink into the emptiness of darkness. And you will share that fate, Sora!" You stood up. "If you continue to seek the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten… You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!" That was the last secret to be revealed. It's too late to turn back now; you've told too many secrets already, you're going to die "Marluxia? Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami—" He was cut off by a Chakram that appeared from the shadows, and hit you. You scream in agony. Axel appeared behind you and you fell to your knees. "Axel!" Sora said. Axel smirked. "Hey, Sora. Sorry to cut in right when he was getting to the juicy bits."

_"Surrender  
To the shadows, Haunting inside  
Bleed through you  
Surrender to the secretes...inside  
Lies within you"_

"Unnngh… Axel, wh…why…?" You whispered. "You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up—forever." Forever… "No… Don't do it…!" You begged, you didn't want to go back to the darkness, you never liked it. "We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be—but we still "are." So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody." He smirked at you. "M-Mercy, Axel! I don't want to…go yet…" You pleaded. No not yet… "NOW you can tell me I don't respect my elders." And with one last attack he sliced at you, and you fell to the ground vanishing into the darkness, and with one final breath you whisper.

"No, not yet." But nobody heard you. It was just one of those days wasn't it?

&you're not laughing anymore...

_"Surrender  
To the shadows  
Haunting inside  
Bleed through you"_

* * *

Yeah, it's really short, I know. I'll probably fix it later and add some stuff or erase some. 

**Artist:**

Mudvayne

**Song:**

Forget to Remember

R&R please. That would make me a very happy person.

-Sammie


End file.
